Emotional Context
by ApacheLady
Summary: After the fallout from Eurus Sherlock's first mistake was sending Mycroft to deal with Molly. His second mistake was waiting months to speak with her regarding the phone call. When Sherlock finally confronts Molly about his feelings he is shocked to see her hesitant. After a holiday in NYC and meeting a wise & interesting stranger she decides which brother she truly loves.
1. Chapter 1 The Fallout

**Chapter 1**

**The Fallout**

I Do Not Own the Sherlock Characters, I just lovingly borrow them and return them.

All three men sat in silence. They were all exhausted mentally and physically. Eurus had run the gauntlet of their emotions from one end to the other. Both Sherlock and Mycroft looked around the ruins of the old Holmes home. There were memories around every corner; some good, some not so good and some horrific. John sat silently observing the two brothers. He wondered what was next for this family. All he wanted to do right this moment was go home and hug Rosie. The past 24 hours of events had drained him of almost every emotion he possessed.

Mycroft cleared his throat and spoke, "The helicopter will be here in fifteen minutes. I've taken the liberty of ordering three cars. I'm sure we all have things we would like to check on and see to once back in London.

"Good," Sherlock stood "I need to head to NSY upon arrival."

"Sherlock," John's tired voice broke his concentration. "You need to go see Molly first."

"Indeed he does," Mycroft said raising himself to his full height. He straightened his vest and fixed his cuffs. "That was the entire reason behind the car I'm offering. Sherlock, you must see her first thing!"

"No, I don't need to see her upon arrival. I will see her when I'm ready to see her. I'm sure once you explain things to her she will understand. Then I can go see her, besides I'm sure she doesn't wish to see me at this time." He looked down at the cuts and bruises on his hand. His mind flashed back to that moment and he flinched a little recalling all those long dormant emotions coming to life within him. The first time he said it, it was only to win the game and to save Molly. The second time he said I Love you; he was startled to find he meant it.

"You want me to go console her and bring her up to speed on the entire situation?" Mycroft asked almost in disbelief.

"Well, you and your team will be there first to disengage the cameras and double check for explosives. Mycroft considering that you are at fault for this entire mess, I'd expect you to do this for me." Sherlock looked cold and deadly serious.

"Brother mine, this is a delicate matter. You both proclaimed your love to one another. She will expect you to be at that door, not I."

"I proclaimed nothing! I said what I had to say to save her life. You above all people should understand this Mycroft! This was all a game and I won!" With that he walked away from Mycroft and John. Both men looked at one another.

"This isn't a game to Molly," John muttered.

"Indeed not," Mycroft said as he went after Sherlock.

Once onboard the helicopter no words were spoken. Each had seen enough in the last 24 hours to last a life time. Each had their demons to deal with. Upon arrival at the London airstrip, they made their way to their perspective cars.

"Sherlock!" He turned to face John. "Sherlock, you need to go see Molly, this wasn't a game to her. She is no doubt devastated. You need to fix this now, not later. You owe her that much."

"John, I cannot fix something that I don't quite understand myself at the moment. I will see her, but just not now. I need to deal with Victors remains. Not to mention the chat Mycroft and I need to have with our parents. It will not be easy telling them that their daughter is still alive and a murderous psychopath."

"Fine, but don't let it lie to long. You've known her for 8 years. She has saved your life on more than one occasion. I would hate for you to lose her." John turned and walked back to his car.

Once inside his car Sherlock sat back and finally allowed himself to relive the phone call with Molly. He had told Mycroft it was all about the game, but even he knew he was lying to himself. He had become aware of his feelings for Molly almost a year ago. He had started asking her round for dinner and experiments. He had even requested she go with him during cases. He felt they were finally in a good place as friends and that was all he ever intended them to be. But somewhere along the way she worked her way into his mind and a newly discovered heart he claimed he didn't have. He knew before this was all over he would have to sit down and figure out what he wanted from Molly and if he could give her what she needed. One thing was for sure, losing her was not an option now.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Mycroft sat in his car for a good thirty minutes before he made any attempt to step out and knock on Molly's door. He was not good with people and he was upset that his brother had put him in this situation. No doubt she would be hurt and angry. How does one handle an emotional female? He gave a sigh and decided to be as delicate as he knew how to be. He lifted his hand and tapped three times on her door. After a few moments the door was slowly opened and Molly stood there with tear stained cheeks and very red eyes.

"Mycroft? What are you doing here? What's happened?" Her voice was hoarse and at a whisper.

"Miss Hooper, I apologize for the intrusion. I know this is not an ideal time to call, but I can assure you it is most urgent and important. I will require you to come with me. "He held out his hand to her.

"Why?" She asked with a cautious look. Just then she saw two black vans pull up behind Mycroft and several men got out.

"These men work for me Miss Hooper and they need to search your home. Please believe me when I say it is for your own safety. Please come with me and I will be happy to elaborate and answer any questions you may have." Once again he held out his hand to her. She finally took it and he led her to his car.

"This has something to do with Sherlock and that phone call doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does. "He climbed in next to her and closed the door.

For almost an hour they sat in that car and spoke. He told her the entire story and left nothing out. He explained that Sherlock had made that call to save her life. Once he was finished he turned to observe Molly's face. She eyed him carefully and she finally took a long, shaky breath in.

"Mycroft, thank you for coming her and explaining the entire story. Thank you for having your men take care of my flat. Please don't think I'm ungrateful, but why didn't…" she trailed off and looked out the window.

"Why didn't Sherlock come himself?" He finished for her. She shook her head yes.

"Molly, may I call you Molly? My brother is processing a lot right now. I believe he meant his words to an extent and I believe that he is trying to process what that exactly means to him. Please be patient with him Molly. He will come and see you once he has things figured out in his head."

She gave him a slight smile and shook her head that she understood. "Mycroft, how are you fairing?"

He looked at her with rather shocked eyes. No one had bothered to ask how he was dealing with all of this. Now here sat this slip of a woman and she truly wanted to know if he was ok. He shifted in his seat a little taken back by the warm feeling spreading inside him. "Thank you for your concern Molly, but I'm processing it all quiet well."

She eyed him coolly. "Are you sure? This is a lot to process."

"Ah, it appears they are finished with your flat Molly." With that he quickly exited the car and helped her out.

"Take care of yourself Mycroft. I know you do all you do for Sherlock because you care about him, but you need to care for yourself as well. Thank you again."

She held out her hand to him and he gently took it and said his good byes. He needed to leave and go home. Sherlock wasn't the only one who needed to process the events of the last 24 hours.


	2. Chapter 2 And Then There Were Two

**Chapter 2**

**And Then There Were Two**

The fallout of Eurus and Sherrinford was very difficult for the Holmes Family. Mycroft and Sherlock's parents were devastated to find out about their daughter and what she had become. Mummy was never one for tears, but she couldn't help but let them fall as they sat in Mycroft's office to sort out the entire mess. Sherlock was quieter than normal and seemed to be still processing old memories and the current events at hand. Mycroft, well Mycroft appeared to remain the same. He was calm and cool as he spoke with his parents. He knew he had done his best considering the circumstances he had been presented with. He was even shocked to hear Sherlock agree with this fact and basically defend him to their parents. Inside though, Mycroft had been shaken very hard. Knowing what his sister might have been capable was disturbing enough, but when he had actually seen it firsthand it had made him physically sick. Here he was a man with a dubious past and years of dangerous leg work, he had seen a lot and stomached a lot, but watching Eurus rip them apart had almost done him in.

He was worried; worried that he too could turn out the same way. He just like Eurus had no ties or friends. He was confined to the political, government world he had built for himself, just as Eurus had been confined to the walls of Sherrinford. Several nights found him sitting in his study, holding his second or third whisky and wondering if he too could turn out like Eurus. Had he cut himself off too much from the world? He sensed that Sherlock had the same reservations, but Mycroft knew he had made friends and that would be the defining difference in his life. If Sherlock were to fall John, Greg, Mrs. Hudson and Molly would be there to catch him. Mycroft wondered who would be there for him if ever he fell.

His entire adult life he had believed and taught Sherlock that alone was good, alone protected you. Emotions were wasteful and for the losing side. He observed Eurus' life, she had in a sense been alone all her life, the emotional context was removed from her life and look what remained. What would stop this progression from happening to him? Self-pity was something foreign to Mycroft. He had told Sherlock at one point that he wasn't lonely, but here he sat, middle aged, alone and worried about the stability of his mind due to his self-imposed isolation from the human race. He closed his eyes and took a very shaky deep breath. In the silence he heard his phone ping. On instinct he reached for it and held it up into the dim light next to him on the side table.

_ Hi, I've checked on Sherlock and John. They seem to be faring well. Wanted to see if you are doing ok. – M_

He sat there in shock. Here was a woman he barely knew, but she had reached out to check on him. She had taken the time to ensure he was working his way through this sea of misery they were all wading in at the moment. He remembered their talk the previous week. How she had understood the situation after he explained it. He remembered her smile as she asked him how he was. He knew her track record with Sherlock. He knew she could be trusted and that she was one of the rare people in this world who actually cared. He wondered what his life would have been like if he had met someone like Molly early in his life. Would he have still turned into this cold, shell of a man he was now? Or would he have had a life filled with love and emotions? No, he couldn't think like this. He was happy with his life, he didn't need anyone. All these thoughts of emotions were strictly due to stress and what he held in his hand. He eyed the half full whisky glass. He growled and then slung it into the fire. He turned and went to bed.

That night he dreamed. Mycroft hardly ever dreamed, but tonight his dreams were vivid. He dreamed he had met Molly while at university and they had fallen in love and married. He dreamed through parts of their life together. He saw their kiss as they vowed to love each other until death do they part. He saw her holding their first born, he watched as their son went off to military training and as he later gave their daughter away. He saw messy life they had, full of happiness and love.

He awoke with a start. His heart was beating quickly and he was sweating. He could even fill it on his face. He wiped his face and realized it was tears on his face. He was crying over a life that had been missed. He sat on the side of his bed and reached for his phone. It was 1:33 in the morning, but he didn't care. If he didn't do this now he never would.

_ Thank you Molly for your concern. I am fairing as well as can be expected. –MH_

He placed the phone down and dropped back down on his pillow. He expected not to hear from her until morning. Then he heard that delightful ping.

_ Hi, you're up late. I guess we are both having trouble sleeping. – M_

_ Yes, it would appear so. Would you have tea with me tomorrow? – MH_

He watched the three little dots as he waited for her reply.

_Sure, what time? – M_

_ What about 2? – MH_

_ Yes, that would work. My shift doesn't start until 5. Where do I meet you? – M_

_ I will send a car for you. Until then. – MH_

_ Oh, ok, see you then. Try to get some sleep Mycroft. – M_

The next morning Mycroft sat down at his kitchen table. He sipped his coffee and eyed his phone. He didn't know what had possessed him to ask her to tea. God what was he doing? She was infatuated with his brother and had been for years. Not to mention he was twelve years her senior. He picked up his phone with every intention of cancelling. That's when he saw her text. He must have missed it while he was in the shower.

_Morning! Looking forward to tea time. I would assume with Mycroft Holmes it would be high tea and nothing less. Should I wear a fancy hat and pearls? :)- - M_

He actually laughed out loud. He hadn't laughed in ages but this jab at his stuffiness had actually made him crack a smile and laugh. Maybe this might not turn out so horrible after all. He texted his PA to clear his schedule from 1:30 to 4 that day. For once everyone else could work around his schedule and not the other way around.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly stood on the curb at five minutes till two and just like clockwork a black, government car pulled up in front of her. The driver jumped out and ran around to open her door.

"Oh," she said jumping out of his way so he could open the door. "Thanks."

"Miss," was all the driver responded with a nod of his head.

She took her seat and found herself sitting next to Mycroft Holmes.

"Hello my dear." He said with a nod.

"Hello Mycroft." She put her bag on the floor and buckled up.

He gave her a slight glance, "I see you forgot your fancy hat and pearls."

She gave a little giggle and he chuckled a little.

"Oh my god, did, did you just laugh?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"Molly, I do not laugh."

"Nope, I heard it, you actually gave a chuckle. Wow, I didn't think you knew how to."

He gave her a sideways glance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I mean, it's just you are…"

"Molly, you're stuttering."

She sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. "Sorry, I do that sometimes when I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous? Do I make you nervous?"

"A little, but it's because I don't know you very well."

"Well, I hope after today you will feel more at ease when you are around me. Now I hope you are in the mode for some very excellent tea."

"Where are we going? I do hope scrubs will be appropriate. I hated to wear them, but I'm due in at work…"

"Yes at Five. I'm well aware of that and I will be happy to have Davidson drive you there."

"Oh, that's very kind of you. So, where are we going Mycroft?"

"To my club, its quiet and no one will bother us. We can speak freely without any worries of being overheard. Plus they lay out quiet a nice tea service."

"Ok, sounds good." With that she crossed her legs and turned to look out the window while he went back to typing on his phone.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at a beautiful old building. She caught site of the plaque on the cornerstone…

Diogenes Club, Est 1818

"Molly, I must warn you, women are not a normal thing here at the club. It's not that they are not permitted; it's just that many do not grace us with their presence. Oh, and it is strictly non talking until we arrive at my private room."

"Oh, ok."

He turned and led her into the door. She looked at the old mahogany wood panels and marble floors. She felt like she had gone back 100 years in time. In the open room to her left several older gentlemen sat sipping their drinks and smoking cigars. Several had looked up from their papers and were looking at Molly with a shock. One man had a look of disgust on his face. She couldn't help herself; she gave the old man a little wink. He huffed and drew his paper back up in front of him. Just then she felt Mycroft's hand on her back and he pressed her forward and she followed a young man in a green uniform. Soon they came to a large wooden door with a golden plaque on it that simply read _Holmes_.

Once inside and the door was securely shut she gave a little giggle at what she had done to the old man. She looked up at Mycroft half expecting him to be upset. He stood there for a second and then broke out into a smile. "Don't worry; it probably gave the old fish a thrill."

She couldn't help but out right laugh. He just stood there and smiled at her. She was unlike anyone he had ever met. All these years he had thought she was a silly woman who mindlessly followed his brother around. Now he was starting to see the playful side on top of the caring side he witnessed a week earlier. She intrigued him and he wanted to know more.

She sat her bag on a nearby sofa and then gasped at the spread of foods and tea. "Oh my, maybe I should go home and fetch my hat and pearls. This is amazing Mycroft."

"Please, do sit my dear."

Over the next two hours they spoke about the times at Uni, their travel stories and of course Sherlock. Mycroft would never admit it but he was disappointed when 4:30 came around and she had to leave.

"Ah, well thank you for the tea. I've really enjoyed myself Mycroft." She said picking up her bag.

"I enjoyed it as well my dear. Maybe we can do it again." He stood to see her to the door.

"I would like that. Just let me know."

"How about again next Tuesday at 2?" He spoke a little more enthusiastic than he had meant to.

She smiled up at him, "Sounds great, but why don't you come to my house and I will make tea. I also make a very good chocolate cake!"

"I will be there." He opened the door for her and led her out. He put her in his car and made his way back into his room.

"Oh, Mycroft what are you doing?" he berated himself in his mind. But for once he was going to do something that felt good to him and he would figure the rest out later.

Over the next few weeks they met once a week for tea. After a few months they worked their way into dinner every week. It wasn't a romantic dinner; it was just two people talking and sharing and nothing more. It appeared that both looked forward to their times together.

One night she was getting ready to leave. She had told Mycroft she would meet him at the restaurant at 7. She looked at her watch and saw it was 6:15. She knew she would have to hurry; she still needed to catch a cab and have time to make it across town. Five minutes later there was a knock on her door. She stopped in her tracks, laid her purse and wrap down on the hallway table and opened the door. As soon as the door opened she looked into the haunted eyes of Sherlock Holmes.

"Sherlock, what, what are you doing here?"

"I believe you and I need to have a discussion." He moved past her and sat down on her couch. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and shut the door.

"Sherlock, Mycroft explained everything. There is nothing left to say and I have to be somewhere. Can we please speak later?"

He eyed her and realized she was dressed for a date. She wore a fitted black dress that came to the knees and a pair of black strappy heels. Her hair was swept up in a French twist and her lips were a soft shade of red. There must be something special about this one. He has made an impression, Sherlock thought to himself. He already knows he hates him, whoever he is. She didn't seem nervous around him any longer, she seemed irritated if anything. Sherlock was not used to her acting this way and he found himself a little put off by it.

"Molly, it is important we speak. I'm sure whoever your date is will understand that you have a more pressing engagement at the moment."

"Ok, Sherlock, you win. Let me at least text, M… um let me text him." She just narrowly escaped letting the cat out of the bag. These weekly meetings had been there little secret and she wanted to keep it that way for now. She dug out her phone from her purse.

_ Mycroft, I'm sorry but I have to cancel tonight. Sherlock is here and is ready to have "The Talk". I will talk to you later. Again I'm sorry for the short notice. – M_

She flipped it to silent and placed it back in her purse. She took another deep breath and came to sit down next to Sherlock on the couch. She leaned over and took her heels off and tossed them under the table. She tucked her legs under her and turned to Sherlock. "Ok, Sherlock, you wanted to talk, so talk."

He basically went over everything that Mycroft had explained to her. But then he came to the call. "She had to have been watching me for years. She had to have known that you and John…" he stopped and looked down at his hands. She looked at him wondering why he had stopped.

"Sherlock?"

"Somehow she knew you and John are the most important people to me." He looked at her then and her heart almost stopped. He looked completely lost, almost like a little boy. "Being associated with me put both of you in danger."

"Sherlock, we are your friends. We knew who you were and the dangers that come with being your friend. But that doesn't change the fact that we will still be there for you."

"John is my best friend, but Molly," he reached out and took her hand, "Molly, you are so much more than that to me."

She took a sharp intake of breath and slowly unfolded her legs from beneath her. She pulled her hand from his and stood up from the couch. "What are you saying Sherlock?"

He stood and came to stand inches away from her, "I meant it, I meant those three words."

She stood there and tears started to form in her eyes. Part of her had waited years to hear these words from this man. Now that it was happening she felt confused. Why the hell did she feel confused? Without warning he grabbed her and crashed his lips down on hers. His arms crushed her to him and she felt him seeking entrance to her mouth. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. With a growl his tongue darted into her mouth. She put her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. So many things flashed through her mind. She thought of the first time she had met him, the years of his taking advantage and then learning to trust her. Then out of nowhere her thoughts fled to Mycroft. Oh God, here she was kissing the man of her dreams from the last 8 years and she was thinking of how Mycroft looked when he smiled and how wonderful his laugh truly was. To say she was confused would be an understatement. Drawing on her inner strength she pulled her lips away. "Sherlock…" he moved to draw her into another kiss. "Sherlock!"

He stopped and looked at her with questioning eyes. He was breathing hard and he was still crushing her to him. She made to loosen his grip but he pulled her even closer.

"Sherlock, please let me go." He released her but still stood only inches away from her.

"Why, why did you wait six months to come tell me all this?" She stepped away from him. "Why, God why did you not tell me this that awful week? Why did you send Mycroft to do something you very clearly should have done yourself?" She sat back down on the couch and wiped her tears.

"Molly, you above all people know that I don't do emotions. It has taken me a while to dig through all that happened at Sherrinford and the emotions it triggered in me. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, but it has taken me time to realize what I was feeling." He came and sat down beside her and took her hand.

"Molly, it's not too late is it?"

"I, I just need some time Sherlock. It's a lot to process. Just please give me a little time. Ok?"

"Alright, if that is what you wish." He got up and tugged on his coat. She walked him to the door. Before she could open it he leaned in and gave her a tender kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight Molly."

"Goodnight Sherlock." She opened the door and he was gone. She locked her door, sat her alarm, turned out the lights and walked to her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and shook her head. What the hell was she going to do? She fell back on the bed, "Oh hell, what a mess you've gotten yourself into Molly Hooper!"

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Across town Mycroft sat and ate dinner by himself. He wondered what had happened during Sherlock's meeting with Molly. He knew Sherlock was working through what exactly he felt for Molly. He also knew she had been in love with him for years. No doubt they would declare to one another and have a disgustingly happy life together. He would drive her crazy and she would be the best thing that ever happened to him. He would have to stand there and watch as she lived her life with his brother. Once again he would have to put on his brave mask and go back to being alone. So this is what jealousy feels like. Now he remembers why he cut off all emotions over 30 years ago.

The next morning he was surprised to receive a text from Molly.

_Hey, once again I'm sorry about last night. Can we meet for tea today? – M_

_ I will pick you up at 2 - MH_

He locked his phone and placed it back in his coat pocket. No doubt this was the last time they would meet for tea or anything else for that matter. Through his morning he kept a close eye on his watch and when 2 o'clock arrived he smiled at her as she got into his car. He could tell she was upset and nervous. They sat in complete silence all the way to his club. Once inside his room, she dropped her bag and coat on the sofa and proceeded to pace the floor. He sat down at the small table with full tea service on it and watched her coolly. After a few minutes he gave a sigh and spoke, "Molly do you intend to pace and keep silent the entire visit?"

She stopped and looked at him. "I'm sorry Mycroft, it's just, well…" she dropped her hands to her side and marched over to the chair across from him at the table. "Mycroft can I speak bluntly?"

"Have you ever done anything other than be blunt with me my dear? Your honesty and not beating around the bush are two of the qualities I admire in you."

She seemed a little caught off guard by his words. "As you know Sherlock came to talk last night. He went through everything that you had already told me. I had told him it was all forgiven and that you had explained everything. I expected that to be the end of it. What I didn't expect was that he; well he told me he loves me."

And there it was the final nail in the coffin. Mycroft's heart folded up and went completely black. "I see, so Molly gets her fairytale ending after all, handsome prince included."

"What?" She looked at him confused and a little dazed. "That's the thing Mycroft, I'm not sure I want the prince anymore."

Light just penetrated the darkness in his heart. He cleared his throat and his grip tightened on the arms of the chair he was sitting in. "Molly, you have been in love with my brother for years, what do you mean?"

"Mycroft I guess a part of me will always love Sherlock to some extent, but I don't know if I still want him. Oh my God, I must sound like one of those emotional, crazy women I know you can't tolerate. I'm sorry." She said burying her face in her hands.

"Molly, what do you need?" Her head snapped up at his question. It was the same question she had asked Sherlock so many years ago. Funny, she was such a caring person, but very rarely did someone ask her what she needed.

"I, I need time to think. I need to get my head straight."

"Well, if I know my brother he will not allow you much time to think it over."

"Oh, God, I need a holiday. I need to get somewhere where I can think about all this and figure out who I am and what I want."

"Where would you go?" he asked.

"I don't know, I've always wanted to see New York City. Oh, this is crazy. I'm sorry Mycroft; I will get my things and leave." She stood up and made to grab her things.

"I will book you a one week holiday in New York. I will have my PA make the arrangements." He said standing from his chair.

"Mycroft, why would you do that? I mean thank you, but I couldn't ask that of you."

"You didn't ask my dear, I offered. You have done so much for Sherlock and for me. Please let me do this for you. It would make me most happy if you were to accept."

"Thank you Mycroft, that is very nice of you. I will check with Mike about when I can leave and let you know." She moved closer to him and timidly stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. She heard the moment he stopped breathing. She pulled her head back a little and he looked down at her. She didn't know what possessed her, but she reached her hand up and touched his face, her other hand went around his neck and brought his face down to hers and then she kissed him on the lips. As soon as she felt his lips something sparked in her. He never reached for her, but he did return her kiss and she knew there was an underlying hunger masked behind his steady demeanor. Once she pulled away they simply stared at each other.

"Oh, my," she said touching her lips with her hands. "Mycroft, I'm so…"

He reached out to her then, took her hand brought it to his lips and kissed it sweetly. "Take your holiday; figure out what you truly want. I have no doubt Sherlock will be here when you return."

"And, and what about you? Will you be here when I return?"

"Molly," he said releasing her hand, "I will always be here for you."

"Oh," was all she could say. She grabbed her bag and coat and bolted out of the door.

Once in the waiting car she let the tears flow. "Oh, God Molly what are you doing?"

Now she really was confused. She had loved one man for 8 years and then suddenly his older brother flew under her radar and surprised her. Where Sherlock was brash and taking, Mycroft had been gentle and had given of himself. She knew it was hard for him, he was learning how to give. Sherlock was passionate, impatient and short tempered. Mycroft was patient; he had to be having Sherlock for a brother. She knew he had to have a temper, but he held it very well. As for passionate, there was no mistaking there was an underlying current of passion in that man. She could feel it just being in the same room with him. She felt if she ever tapped into it, it would more than likely consume her.

"Oh, Molly,you are in trouble!" She mumbled to herself as she dropped her head back on the headrest. "You're in so much trouble!"


	3. Chapter 3 New York State Of Mind

**Chapter 3**

**New York State Of Mind**

It had been four days since her talk with Sherlock and he had not left her alone as she he asked him to do. He would stay all day at the lab, using the excuse that he had a backlog of research to do. If she left for lunch, he would simply follow her and sit to discuss matters of a case or experiment. When she would go home for the day she would find him on her doorstep not long after arriving home. After eight years of him holding her at arm's length she wasn't sure how to act with this new version of Sherlock. He seemed to be everywhere she turned. Six months ago she would have jumped in his arms that night and never looked back, but now she couldn't seem to think straight. He didn't give her the time to think about his question, was it too late? She had pushed back the idea of a holiday thinking she could sort through things here in London, but it was quickly becoming apparent that he wouldn't allow her to do so. A few days later she went and spoke with Mike, she needed time off for personal reasons and rest. She never asked for time off so Mike had no issues with her leaving within the next 24 hours. Once she left Mike's office she headed to the lab, but froze when she saw Sherlock and John heading into the lab. She turned and sprinted back to the ladies locker room. She sat on the bench in front of her locker and put her head in her hands. In all this frenzy she had only received one message from Mycroft. It was a one line text…

_ Molly, are you well? - MH_

He had respected her space as she worked through her feelings for the two brothers. She just wished his brother would give her the same respect and back off a little. She understood these emotions were new too Sherlock and he was trying to figure out how to handle them and show them, but a girl can only handle so much. She took a defeated breath and dug her phone out of her lab coat.

_ Hi, not doing so well. Have been unable to think, Sherlock is always nearby. He hasn't asked for my answer yet, but I need to clear my head. Does your offer still stand? – M_

A few moments passed and her phone dinged.

_ Yes, I will have my PA call you shortly and she will finalize everything. – MH_

_ Thank you Mycroft. – M_

_ Do not worry about Sherlock; I will have him deflected for a few hours around your departure time. This should give you ample time to pack and leave without his knowledge. – MH_

_ Again, Mycroft thank you. – M_

She received no reply after that. No less than five minutes later she had a call from a blocked number. She picked up to hear the efficient voice of Mycroft's PA. Within 24 hours Molly was Sherlock free, packed and in a private car heading for Heathrow. Part of her was excited to see NYC for the first time, but she couldn't be as excited about it as she should have been. This trip was meant to do much needed soul searching and hopefully by the end of the trip she would have a better handle on what she wanted in her future. She watched the London skyline move quickly by her window. She closed her eyes and just relaxed until they arrived at the airport. She thanked Davidson for his help and proceeded to security and her gate. As she sat waiting for the boarding call her phone went off. She flipped it over and smiled at the text.

_I shall miss our standing Tuesday dinner date. I hope you find the answers you are looking for. Do try to enjoy yourself a little. – MH_

_ I shall miss you too. – M_

She heard her phone ding again but when she viewed the message she gasped.

_ Molly, where are you? – SH_

She thought about waiting until she was in New York to respond. God knows she had waited long enough for him; he could wait a few hours until she was out of the country and out of his reach. As she was still eyeing her phone it began to ring. Oh God, now he was calling. Nope, not going to do this right now. She swiped the call to voicemail.

_Molly, pick up your phone! – SH_

_ Sherlock, I'm safe, but I need a few days to think. – M_

_ You've had a week to think. – SH_

_ No, you haven't allowed me a moment to myself. Look I will see you in a week. – M_

_ No, I think not. Where are you? SH_

_ Sherlock! I've waited 8 years for you to come to your senses. You can at the very least allow me a few days to myself. You owe me at least that much. I will see you when I get back. –M_

She had no choice but to turn her phone off and was thankful when she heard the call for her flight to begin boarding.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

She sat there and watched the clouds beneath her through the cabin window. Finally she could take a deep breath. She reached for her bag and smiled as she brought out the sightseeing book Mycroft had sent her. She held the book for a few moments and thought back on the last six months. All those years of brief meetings with him she had thought of him as nothing more than a cold fish whose sole purpose in life was to drive Sherlock crazy. But those thoughts changed a little over six months ago. He had been there to pick her up when her heart was aching from that damn phone call. And for the first time she looked at him, really looked at him. His eyes were worried and tired. He was carrying a lot on his shoulders and had been doing so for so many years. She didn't know much about his job with the government but knew enough that it wasn't a minor role. She thought about the times he had been there for Sherlock and how Sherlock resented him every time for it. Sherlock had described Mycroft as an over bearing mother hen. For years she had believed that, but now after months of getting to know Mycroft she knew he did all of this for one reason. Mycroft loved Sherlock; Mycroft was capable of love even if he didn't realize it. Most men would have turned their backs on a drug addicted brother, but not Mycroft. Every time he would find him and bring him back from the edge of death. He would sit with him while he detoxed and make sure he had the best help money could buy. He never once gave up on Sherlock.

On the opposite side of that she knew Sherlock was also capable of love. He had jumped all those years ago out of love for his friends. Of course if asked about it he would deny love had anything to do with it. It was all a game and he didn't like to lose. But those weeks he had stayed with her after the fall she had seen the way he suffered. He suffered the lack of connection with his friends and she admired his resolve to see the mission through and eliminate the threat to those he held nearest.

Both men were capable of love and each were so unaware of it. Both were extraordinary men in their own right. Mycroft was the steady, dependable older brother. Sherlock was the brash, flighty younger brother who didn't know the meaning of the word dependable.

She pushed her thoughts aside and proceeded to open her book and mark the places she wanted to try and see while she was visiting. After several hours she heard the pilot announce they were beginning their final descent into NYC. She shoved her book and notebook back into her bag and felt the butterflies start in her stomach. She was excited and nervous about what she would discover over the next week.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

For the first day she simply ate a light dinner and walked down time square that evening. She loved the sounds of the city and the people in it. Every turn she took held a new food scent and language. London was her home, but if she wasn't careful she could fall in love with New York City. It truly was a city that doesn't sleep. She decided to call it an early night and rest up. Tomorrow held a lot of things to see and do. She wanted to be well rested for her trip to The Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island. She made her way to her hotel room. After entering it and kicking off her shoes and coat she saw a white envelope with her name on the outside of it on the bedside table. She picked it up and looked inside. She pulled out a ticket for one of the sold out Broadway plays she had walked by earlier while checking out Broadway. She smiled and dropped down on her bed. She thought it was a good thing she remembered to pack a nice dress and heels. The ticket was for Tuesday evening. They were missing "their" weekly night together and she was actually going to miss seeing him. She placed the ticket in her bag and proceeded to ready herself for bed.

She awoke the next day and grabbed a muffin on the way out. She was determined to not think of the Holmes brothers at all today. She needed a day to herself without any pressures of worries. She would wade into those waters starting tomorrow.

The day was filled with lovely memories made and amazing foods from little Italy. She had visited the Empire State Building, Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island. She had most assuredly made a day of it. She found a little coffee shop just a few blocks from her hotel. She sat there and sipped her cappuccino and smiled. She was happy with her day but knew starting tomorrow she had some serious decisions to start making. She walked slowly to her hotel and just enjoyed the noise of the city. It helped to drown out the buzzing thoughts currently running through her mind.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

The next morning she arose and decided to order breakfast in. She wrapped herself up in her cozy hotel robe and sat watching the people below her window. She had been so sure of her feelings for Sherlock for years. Even when she was engaged she knew she still loved Sherlock. After her broken engagement they had seem to come to a mutual understanding that they were never meant to be more than friends. Over time she was more comfortable with him and he seemed to want to be around her more. He had taken to having her over for experiments and take away. There were also a handful of times he asked her to go on cases with him. She had been happy to draw closer to him, but she had noticed she was moving on with her life as well. She no longer thought of him every hour of the day. She found herself going out with friends more and finding herself more content and less love sick over Sherlock. Maybe that was when her feelings had slowly started to shift, but it wasn't until Mycroft flew undetected under her radar that she knew things were truly changed.

She remembered the day it happened. It was five months after they started having dinner every Tuesday evening. They were sitting in a private room at a French restaurant he had taken her too. He had been very charming that evening and she finally felt she was starting to get to know who Mycroft Holmes really was. He was a practical man with a great sense of honor and duty to both his family and country. He was fiercely loyal, but she had no doubt that he had a past she was better off not knowing about. He was also a lonely man, oh he put on a good front, but she could see it. She could see it because he possessed some of the same qualities she had in regards to her own loneliness. They were both hurt soles that had been left in the wake of one Sherlock Holmes.

She had watched as he had stepped to the other side of the room to take a phone call. She watched his elegant hands as they held the phone. She listened as his voice was calm but powerful. Whoever was on the other end of that call didn't stand a chance against him. He held his ground and kept his cool. Molly could hear the other person practically yelling on the other end, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. The entire time Mycroft stood still and listened to the hysterical person. It was clear he knew how to handle political situations such as this.

"Listen to me; you will do as you were told. If you chose to go back on our agreement I can promise you the funding your country has so willing taken from us will be cut off. Without those funds your people will suffer. Suffering for a period of time could possibly lead them to rebel and we both know what a little thing such as a coup can do to a current head of state." She sat there with her eyes wide. It was at that moment she remembered Sherlock telling her that Mycroft was the most dangerous man in England. Now she could see why. She knew she should be terrified of the man in front of her, but she was quiet shaken to find she was aroused. She watched his mouth while he spoke and then made contact with his eyes. She took a sharp intake of air and glanced away.

"Holy shit, when did this happen?" She thought to herself. "Oh great Molly, you have a thing for emotionally unavailable men. Lovely!"

She shook her head and brought herself back to her current situation. She glanced at the clock and realized she had been pacing and thinking for hours. She had to get ready now to make that show tonight. She sighed and hoped the hot shower would help work out the tension in her neck and help her with her headache.

Two hours later she found herself sitting in a gorgeous renovated theater in the heart of Broadway. She smiled as she glanced through the program and read up on the cast for tonight's show. The lights flickered and everyone started making their way to their seats. She was seated at the end of the row, but noticed the seat next to her was empty. She simply shrugged her shoulders and went back to people watching. Slowly the lights dimmed and the curtain went up. It was then she felt someone slip into the seat beside her. She glanced over and stopped breathing. The man grabbed her hand brought it to his lips and kissed it. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I guess my brother is not the only impatient one in the family. I couldn't miss our Tuesday night together."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. She turned her attention back to the stage and was well aware his eyes lingered on her for a few moments before he too drew his attention to the stage. Her heart was beating so loud she was sure he could hear it. He sat through the entire first act with her hand in his. His thumb continuously swirled a little pattern on the back of her hand. Did he know what he was doing to her? She could feel her entire body warming up. She closed her eyes as she listened to the beautiful music around her. The music mixed with the feeling of her hand in his could only be summed up in word, incandescent. It was a word she had heard him use before and it completely summed up what she was feeling. It was at that moment she understood why she had kissed him two weeks ago. It was now she understood her hesitation to say yes to Sherlock. She knew without any reservations that she was falling in love with one Mycroft Holmes.


	4. Chapter 4 To Thine Own Self Be True

**Chapter 4**

**To Thine Own Self Be True**

When intermission came he said nothing, but stood and held out his hand to her. She placed her hand in his and he wrapped her arm through his and used his opposite hand to cover her hand that lay on his arm. He guided her to a secluded corner of the lobby. Not once did he take his hand off hers. She held her breath as he released her and turned to face her. She kept her eyes on his vest for a few moments and then allowed them to travel upwards. Her eyes fell on his Windsor knotted tie, then his lips and then looked into his deep blue eyes. She smiled and whispered his name, "Mycroft."

He smiled and took both her hands in his. "Forgive me for intruding on your holiday, but after much thought I decided missing our Tuesday evening was out of the question."

"It's alright Mycroft, I'm happy to see you." Her eyes feel to his lips and she knew her heart rate was increasing with each passing second.

"You see my dear; Sherlock has presented his case before you, but in the interests of justice, both sides must be presented before a true verdict can be made."

"What, I'm not following…"

"Forgive me, but alas this is not my area of expertise. I know how to deal with politicians and international incidents, but I find myself in unfamiliar waters when it comes to this. I know Sherlock has declared his feelings for you. I too would like to make my case before you. Will you have dinner with me after the play? We can talk then. I promise to leave in the morning and you will still have your week to yourself." He waited for her reply. She simply smiled again and nodded her head yes.

She was a little taken back by his words. A year ago she wouldn't have thought him capable of such words. A year ago if someone had told her she would stand here wanting him to wrap her in his arms she would have thought they had lost their mind. But, here they stood, the Ice Man and the Mousey Pathologist. She still had a hard time believing she had feelings for this man. They were completely different, but somehow each balanced the other

A few hours later they arrived at a cozy, but exclusive Italian restaurant near 42nd street. No matter where they went Mycroft always managed to get the best table. They were placed at a cozy both in a corner away from the louder crows in the middle. He ordered an expensive bottle of wine and then cast his eyes on her. The menu is in Italian, but I can order for you if you like."

She looked up at him, "No, that's ok. I can manage."

He observed her as she continued glancing over the menu. Their server came to their table to take their order. Molly smiled up at the young man.

"Ciao, vorrei ordinare una piccolo insalata. Oh, e per il corso principale prendero I imbottiti Rigatoni. Grazie." She smiled at the server as she handed her menu over to him.

"Bravissimo e per I signori?" the waiter asked Mycroft.

"Avro lo stesso della signora." He said replied never taking his eyes off Molly. She blushed a little and diverted her eyes to watch the waiter give a slight bow and walk away.

"Your Italian is excellent my dear. May I ask where you studied?"

She took a sip of her wine, "I've been speaking Italian since I took my first steps. My mother was Italian and always made me speak Italian with her at home."

"Ah, I see. Will you ever cease to amaze me Molly?" His eyes were focused on her intently. She could feel that same warmth creeping over her that she had felt at the theater. It was now very clear that neither brother was going to make this easy on her. Between Sherlock's texts, phone calls and emails; and Mycroft's sudden visit she felt more confused than ever.

They enjoyed their meal and spoke of everything but the one subject both wanted so desperately to question the other about. What exactly did they feel for one another and where did they go from here? On the ride back to their hotel not a word was spoken. He simply held her hand again and took in the city around them. Once they made it to her door she asked him to come in. She closed the door and turned to find him standing at the window with his hands in his trousers pockets, watching the lights of the city scape.

"Mycroft?" he did not turn.

"I know my brother has expressed his feelings for you. I will not lie to you and tell you I'm in love with you Molly. I'm afraid I do not understand exactly what love is. But, for the first time in my life I find myself desiring to learn the meaning of that word. I know I will disappoint you at times. My chosen career makes my life very unpredictable in regards to time and relationships. I know we will both test the others patience. There will be times I will have to cancel at the last minute or be gone for days or weeks at a time. I'm so much older than you my dear. I'm not an easy man to live with; I am old and set in my ways. They call me the Ice Man, and I've always been proud of that name. I've never needed anyone and honestly never wanted anyone. I was not prepared for you to infiltrate my defenses." He turned to face her now and drew his hands out of his pockets.

"I can tell you I look forward to our time together and I miss you when you are not near me. I have found during my days I wonder what you are doing and if you are having a good day. For several months now I find myself wanting to take you in my arms and kiss you." He paused for a moment and observed her sparkling eyes. He took a couple of steps towards her.

"I find myself wanting to have you in my life every day… and my bed every night." He watched as tears fell down her face.

"I know you have a rather difficult decision to make, but please know either way you chose I will be here. If you chose Sherlock I will never speak of this night again. I will be there for both of you whenever you need me. But Molly, if you decide to give us a chance I can promise you I will never let you go. I will cherish you and I will do anything for you." He took a few more steps towards her.

She was standing in the same spot in front of the door, her tears were still streaming and her breathing was fast. In three more strides he stood directly in front of her.

"My…" he crushed her in his arms and captured her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned at the feel of him. He pushed her backwards until she was flush against the door and his body pressed into her. His hands ran down her back and then back up into her hair and tugged on it. She let out another moan and he deepened the kiss. A few more moments of this and she knew she would have him in her bed. With what little strength she had left in her she put her hands on his chest and gave a slight push. He took his lips off of hers. He was breathing hard and he simply laid his forehead against hers.

"Mycroft, I can't, not right now. I will not go any further while Sherlock is back in London waiting for my answer. I've known for years how it feels to be strung along and I refuse to do that to another human being. Please."

He stepped back from her and straightened his suit. "I understand Molly, it's not what I want to hear, but I will respect your wishes. I will leave for London early in the morning. I along with Sherlock will await your return and your decision."

He moved her away from the door and opened it. "Take care of yourself Molly."

With that he was gone and Molly dropped onto her bed and cried. She knew she was in for another sleepless night.

The next day was not much better. She never left her room. The entire day was filled with comfort foods, tears and her tormented thoughts. Molly Elizabeth Hooper you are 33 years old. You are a leader in your profession and a damn smart woman. You need to get yourself together. What do you want? It's time grow up and make a big girl decision!

The next day she decided to have dinner at the hotel Bistro. It was one of those fancy places that had a celebrity chef with his own cooking show. She had watched his show a few times and his dishes looked amazing. So she decided it was time to treat herself and try something different.

The restaurant was very cosmopolitan and sophisticated. She watched the people around her as she sipped her scotch. So, only two more days and she would be home. She was looking forward to getting back to London and moving on with her life. She was unsure what this next chapter would hold but it would never be boring that was for sure. Her thoughts were interrupted when a lady took a seat at the table next to her. She glanced over to the woman and saw a lovely middle aged woman dressed to kill. She gave a quick smile and returned to her thoughts. The server came and checked on her and then stepped to the table next to her where the lovely older woman sat. The tables were so close together it was impossible not to hear the conversation between the woman and the server.

"Well honey, you can take that setting away. He just texted and will not make dinner. Oh, and sweetie bring me a bourbon on the rocks." The woman said to the server. Molly could hear the strong, southern drawl in the ladies voice.

"Well, looks like you and I are in the same boat." Molly looked over and discovered the lady was speaking with her.

"Yes, I guess we are." Molly smiled as she replied.

"Oh, honey I love your accent. Are you English?" the lady asked while taking a sip of her newly arrived bourbon.

"Yes, I'm a Londoner. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm a New Yorker, but I'm originally from Texas. My husband is a doctor over at Mt. Sinai. I'm Lucy by the way." The lady held out her hand.

"Molly, nice to meet you." She said taking the ladies offered hand.

"I'm a doctor too in London; well actually I'm a pathologist but still technically a doctor."

"Oh, my, I don't think I've ever met a pathologist before! I tell you what honey, why don't you move over here and we have dinner together? I'm just not in the mode to eat alone tonight and I think you might be great company"

Molly hesitated at first but then thought what the hell! After some maneuvering she was seated across from Lucy. There was lots of chit chat and small talk. Laughter filled the table as they spoke of their hometowns.

"So, how did you come from Texas to NY?" Molly asked taking a bite of the delicious plate in front of her.

"Oh, my husband got an offer here at Mt. Sinai and well we felt it was better if we left Fort Worth. You see my family didn't agree with me marrying my husband."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, he's 20 years younger than me and I have money! My family thought he was after my money and nothing else. They couldn't see him like I could. I saw the real him when it was just us two together."

"So, what did the family say when you married him and moved away?"

"Oh, my brother and sisters almost busted a gut! They swore in a year I would be back in Fort Worth within a year broken hearted and a little less rich. Well honey that was ten years ago and we are still together!"

"Wow, that's great. Can I ask you a personal question?" Molly hesitated.

"Sure, fire away!"

"How, how did you know he was the right one for you? How did you know you made the right decision?"

Lucy eyed her carefully and sat her drink down. "Honey, I will answer your question, but first let me ask you one. Why are you in New York?"

Molly went still, "I ah, I'm faced with a similar decision. I just don't want to make the wrong decision. And as crazy as it sounds I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

"So, you have man troubles. So did this guy tell you how he feels?"

"Well, that's the thing, both of them have." Molly blushed a little and looked down at her water glass.

"Oh, good for you Molly! I'm surprised a pretty little thing like you doesn't have more than two following you around."

"Oh, God, Lucy I'm a horrible person!" she shook her head and placed her face in her hands.

"Why ever would you think that?"

"They're brothers Lucy. One of them I've been infatuated with for years and he never paid any mind to me. The other one I've just gotten to know over the last 8 months and I find myself torn. They both recently went through a family trauma and somehow it woke both of them up to their "feelings"."

"Ok, hang on. Let me get this straight. One brother you have been in love with for years and he never paid you the time of day?" Molly suddenly found herself embarrassed at how it sounded with someone else voicing it.

"Molly honey, please don't take this the wrong way but why on God's green earth would you let a man do that to you? I'm a good judge of character and I can tell you are a loving, strong and independent woman. Why in the hell would you allow someone to treat you like that? Let me ask you this; let's say we made a list with two columns. On one side we would list all the things you have done for this man and the other side we would be a list of all the things he has done for you. Tell me Molly would the two balance each other or would the scale be off balance?"

Molly let a tear fall from her eye. "I'm sorry Molly; I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, no I guess I needed someone with a non-bias opinion to point out what I've been ignoring all these years."

"So now this same man wants you? I'm sorry Molly honey, but you are worth so much more than that. Promise me one thing; don't ever let another human being treat you like that. You are an amazing woman in your own right. We women today have to be strong! We cannot let the world walk all over us. I'm sure in your job you have had to fight for equality and respect at times. So why would you not do the same in regards to your personal life? No one has the right to treat another human being with such disregard and constantly take advantage."

Molly sat silent for a few minutes and picked at her food. Lucy ordered another drink for both of them and waited for Molly to digest her words.

"You're so right." Molly barely whispered.

"So, what about the brother? How long have you known him?"

I've been acquainted with him for the same period of time, but around 8 months ago things shifted between us. We have been seeing each other on a weekly basis. He's older and well let's just say his job is very important. Not many people like him, but I see who he really is when we are together and he's, well he's quiet lovely."

"Hmm, sounds familiar! I think I can understand that reasoning." They both smiled at each other.

"Molly, if we made the same list with this brother would the scales stay balanced or would they tip?" Lucy asked while ordering them coffee and dessert.

Molly's eyes grew large when the reality hit home. "They would balance."

"Well, there you go then!" Lucy said with a little laugh.

"Of course you do have a third option Molly. You don't have to accept either one of them. There is no law that says if someone tells you they want you that you must want them back."

"Well, the thing is I want him!"

"Which one?" Lucy stopped stirring her coffee and watched her new friend.

"Ohhhhhh," Molly let out a low groan and shook her head. "This is going to be such a mess when I get back to London."

"What do you mean?"

"He will be so hurt, he won't understand."

"Molly, you can't go through life stepping on egg shells in the fear you may hurt someone. We all get hurt in life, that's just part of it all. It appears you have made your mind up on which brother you want, but might I suggest you do that same list on yourself?"

Molly looked a little confused. "I'm not sure I follow you Lucy."

"Well, if you made a list of things you do for others and a list of things you do for yourself…"

"Ah, I see. Well, I've always been a giver not a taker." Molly finished the last bite of her cheesecake.

"Molly, you can still be a giver, but you need to also appreciate yourself. Don't sell yourself short! Love yourself and treat yourself. Self-love and growth never hurt anyone!"

"Lucy, I'm so happy I met you. You will never know how much you have helped me."

"Ah well, sometimes it takes someone standing on the outside of the situation to give a clearer perspective of things. I'm glad I met you as well. It's nice to meet a woman in this city with more on her mind than fashion week and shopping." Both woman laughed out loud and ordered another cup of coffee. Another hour found them walking for the door. Each hugged the other and exchanged numbers. They both new they had each found a lifelong friend that evening.

Back upstairs in her room Molly sat on her bed, took her phone and sent a message off.

_Will be back in London on Saturday morning. We need to talk. – M_

_ When and where? – SH_

_ Saturday, 2pm, Baker Street – M_

_ I will be here. – SH_

That night she went to bed content with the decision she had finally made. For the first time in weeks she slept peacefully. When she awoke early the next morning she observed herself in the mirror. She desperately needed a haircut. She looked at her kitten pj's and then glanced into the closest at her clothes. She saw lots and lots of comfy clothes and baggy jumpers. For years she had been thrifty. She very rarely bought herself anything. She looked at the clothes again and realized they really didn't reflect who she truly was inside. Yes, she loved to have fun, but she was also a 33 year old professional woman. She was the youngest and best pathologist in England. She had some clout of her own at the hospital and dammit she needed to start showing it. She made good money and she never splurged that is until now. She smiled and grabbed a pair of jeans, jumper and shoes. Today was going to be for her. Today Molly Hooper would pamper herself for a change and buy the clothes she had always dreamed of. Today was the start of her future. She was going back to a job and life she loved, the only difference was she was going back more secure in who she was and to a man she loved.


	5. Chapter 5 We Need To Talk

**Chapter 5**

**We Need To Talk**

Friday, had to have been one of the best days of her life! By the time she was finished hitting the salon and shops she felt like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman! She had never done so much shopping in one day. At first she had felt guilty about transferring so much money from her savings to her checking, but she quickly shook the guilt off and hit the shops hard! Now the fun part was going to be packing it all and getting it home. She decided her last day in New York she would walk down to Rockefeller Plaza and have a New York style hot dog and a pretzel. She sat there and watched the ice skaters below her. Between bites of her hot dog she would smile as she observed the beautiful golden statue and the grand buildings. No two ways about it, she was going to miss New York City. Once her delicious dog and pretzel were finished she found a vendor for hot chocolate. She walked back to the skating rink and observed a little longer. She saw the sweet young couples laughing together and trying to hold each other up. She saw little ones with their parents and smiled as she heard the happy giggles. This, this is what she wanted. She knew she wanted a family and there was no way she was going to settle for anything else.

Later that evening she had already finished packing most of her belongings. She sat by her window and looked out over the beautiful lights of the city. She took out her phone and realized it was very late in London, but she needed to call Mycroft. She took a deep breath and pushed the button. It took two rings and he picked up.

"Hello Molly," he said with no weariness in his voice.

"Hello Mycroft, I apologize for the hour. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Not at all my dear, I was up finishing some paperwork."

"I'm coming home tomorrow." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Can you possibly meet me at the airport in the morning?"

"Yes, I will be there."

"Afterwards can you stay for a while at my place so we can talk?"

"Yes, there is much to discuss. Do try to get some rest. Your flight leaves at 5 am. I will see you in a few hours my dear."

"See you later Mycroft. Good night."

"Good morning Molly." She smiled and with that the call disconnected.

She looked at the clock, it was already 10 pm. She made her way to the bed, set her alarm, turned out the lights and thought through the words she would say to the two most important men in her life.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Descending into London was a wonderful sight to behold! She was anxious to get the next few hours over with. As she made her way through de-boarding she smiled when she saw Mycroft standing patiently waiting for her. He looked very handsome in his navy blue suit, white shirt and silver tie. She gave a smile and he smiled back at her.

"Hello," she said sweetly.

"Hello," he replied. They stood for a few moments and looked at each other. He felt his body stirring at the sight of her. Her hair had been cut in a very flattering way to her shoulders. She had on black fitted pants, a button up white shirt and a fitted black leather jacket. She also stood a little taller from the black leather knee high boots she wore. It was a sophisticated look, but it was still Molly. Finally he cleared his throat and proceeded to take her carry on from her.

After Davidson had squared away her luggage they headed to her flat. Not one word was spoken between the two; the tension in the backseat of his car was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Once she arrived home she waited for Davidson to place her luggage inside her front door and then leave.

"Would you care for some tea Mycroft?" She shrugged off her coat and headed for her kitchen.

"Yes, thank you. May I help you?"

"No, it won't take long. Please have a seat at the table; I'll be with you in a moment."

He watched her quickly make her way around the kitchen. He wished she would just sit down and talk to him. He knew that no matter which way she chose his life would change indefinitely. At the airport he had tried to get a read on her, but alas he couldn't. He was now to emotionally vested to read what she was thinking at the moment. His gut told him he would have to concede defeat to Sherlock and do his best to take it like a true gentlemen. His thoughts were interrupted by Molly sitting down across from him.

"So, I've made my decision. Please believe me when I say it wasn't easy. Somewhere in this last week, I started finding Molly again. I have figured out what I want and what I don't want. I don't want to be unsure of myself anymore. I don't want people to take me for granted anymore and take but never give. I will no longer be thought of as a poor, love sick fool. I'm so much more than that Mycroft."

"Yes my dear I know you are worth so much more than you give yourself credit for." He said keeping his voice steady.

"I'm going to need your help to keep Sherlock in line," Mycroft's eyes fell to the table and he felt tightness in his chest. So this is what heartbreak feels like.

"Mycroft I'm going to need your help to keep Sherlock in line, because when I tell him my answer is no we both know he will not take it well. He has never taken any kind of rejection well."

Mycroft took a sudden intake of air. He raised his eyes to hers and she was smiling. He made to stand from his chair but she held up her hand to stop him.

"Mycroft, I want nothing more than to give us a go, but I do have some stipulations. These I'm not willing to compromise on. I'm not looking for a friend with benefits situation. I'm looking for a long-term relationship. I know we are still in the infancy of our relationship, but in the future I will eventually want children. Now, if this is something you do not desire please tell me now so we don't waste each other's time." She paused to make sure he was still breathing and had not passed out from shock.

"Are these your only terms my dear?"

"Nope! There will be some events I would like to attend. I would like for you to attend some of them with me without complaint or ridicule, I in turn will be happy to extend the same offer to you. You are not the only one who takes their job very seriously. I will be happy to put up with the travel you may incur through your job as long as you extend the same curtesy to me. I do have conferences I travel to and I do guest speak at universities from time to time. For now those are my terms and conditions."

She sat there eyeing him. She thought for sure the children thing would have had him already out of the door. She took a deep breath and waited for him to show some signs of life. She saw his mind working through everything she had just said. She knew him well enough to know he was weighing the options provided to him.

"I have a counter offer my dear. It will be LSE or Oxford. On this I will not compromise."

She looked at him with confusion. "Ok, now I'm totally confused. LSE or Oxford for what?"

"Where our children will go to University of course. "

Her eyes grew wide with shock and he cracked a sly smile at her. It took her a moment to regain her composure, "Oh, you infuriating, wonderful man."

In a few seconds both were out of their chairs and in each other's arms. His lips moved over hers and she yielded her mouth to him. He made a low hum as her hands went under his suit coat and pushed it off his shoulders, letting it fall on the kitchen floor. She let her hands roam up his chest and around his neck. He felt her entire body trembling and inwardly smiled that he had this effect on her. His hands went down her back and then they were around her waist. He lifted her up on the table and used one of his legs to part hers. His left hand tangled in her hair and she moaned into his mouth. He pressed her back on the table never once taking his mouth off hers. His right hand cupped her breast and she cried out as she arched into his touch. His lips left hers and he blazed a white hot trail of kisses down her neck to the V in her button up shirt. "My, oh God Mycroft."

She arched again against his mouth on her neck. "Mycroft, please we..."

Her words were cut off when his mouth captured hers again. Her hands had a death grip on the edges of his vest and she was quickly losing control. He pulled his mouth away from hers and looked down into her eyes. As long as she lived she would never forget the look on his face. He was consumed by desire and passionate need and it was all directed at her. He was breathing hard and his entire face was flushed.

She struggled to catch her own breath. "I, I have to see," another deep breath.

"I have to see Sherlock shortly," another deep breath.

"Please Mycroft I need you to be the strong one here and stop us." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Mycroft placed both his hands flat on the table on either side of her hips. He dropped his head and took a deep breath. "Molly, I'm a reasonably patient man, but you are going to be the death of me. I will most assuredly be the first man to die of spontaneous human combustion!"

She watched him shake his head a little and then give her a smile as he made eye contact with her again. She gave a little giggle and propped herself up on her elbows.

"I'm sorry my darling." He never thought he would like any term of endearment used in place of his name, but the sound of her sweet voice calling him darling made him smile.

"Look, I need to do the right thing by Sherlock. I need to speak with him at 2pm. After that I can meet you anywhere you like and we can continue this lovely discussion." She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. He turned his face and kissed the inside of her hand. He then straightened and helped her into a sitting position. He picked up his coat, held out his hand and led her to the living room sofa.

"I will go with you to Sherlock's." He said sitting down on the sofa.

"I think I should go alone. I think it would be for the best." She curled her legs up and leaned into his left arm. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Very well, but I can drive you there. I can have Davidson park around the corner and I will wait for you. I would prefer to be close by just in case you need me." He said as he thread her right hand fingers through his. He had never been one for touching, but he found he enjoyed touching her and being touched by her.

"Yes, I think that would be wise. We both know how Sherlock can be."

"Yes, we do. You know he will not let you go without a fight. Once he has made up his mind about something he very rarely retreats."

"I know," she said with a long sigh.

"It will only get worse my dear once he finds out about us." He kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, I know that too. Do you mind if we keep this our secret." She felt him stiffen. She looked up at him.

"Please don't get me wrong, I want to tell everyone about us, but once Sherlock finds out he is going to make our lives hell. I just want to have a few days to ourselves and be in our own little bubble. Is that so wrong?"

He let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know I don't think it's the loss of me that will hit him so hard. I think it's the fact that he actually lost at something that will drive him to distraction." She said.

"Maybe," he replied gripping her a little tighter. He didn't doubt Molly and her feelings for him. He was aware she would stand her ground against Sherlock, but he also knew Sherlock's tactics. He would first try to woo her back in his own unique way and when that didn't work he would try to find a way to drive a wedge between himself and Molly. He knew that Sherlock was capable of just about anything and could charm the devil himself when he had half a mind to. Mycroft was fully aware that he would have to plan a preemptive strike.

Two hours later they rode in silence as they held hands. When they arrived at the corner of Baker and Crawford Streets, Davidson parked the car carefully out of sight of 221. She took a deep breath as she unbuckled her belt. She turned to look at him and he took her hand again and gave it a re-assuring squeeze. "Remember if you need me I'm here."

She nodded her head and got out of the car. He watched her walk down the street, turn the corner at Baker Street and disappeared.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly stopped at the door of 221, took another calming deep breath and knocked on the door. A few moments later the door opened and John stood there. "Molly, hey nice to see you. Wow, you look great!"

"Oh, thanks John. Is Sherlock…"

"Yep, he's upstairs waiting for you. I'm just on my way out. See you later." He let her in and proceeded out the door and down the street.

She slowly climbed the stairs. As she came up the last flight of stairs she looked up and saw him standing at the door.

"Hello Molly." His voice was as deep and mesmerizing as ever.

"Hello Sherlock." She was now face to face with him. "May I come in?"

He moved to the side to allow her entrance. She heard the door close and lock behind her. She turned around just as he reached for her and she found herself in her arms. He moved to kiss her on the lips, but she moved her face to the side and his kiss landed on her cheek. He leaned back a few inches and studied her face. She freed herself from his grip and walked over to the fireplace. After a few moments she felt his arms encircle her from behind.

"I've missed you Molly." He said into her ear.

"Sherlock please let me go." She tried to free his grip on her.

"No, I kind of like this position."

"Sherlock!" She struggled even harder. Finally he let her go and she turned and backed away from him.

"I came here to talk, can we please sit?" He gave her a wary look and gestured her to sit in John's chair. He slowly lowered himself into his chair opposite her.

"Sherlock, I will not draw this out any longer than I have to. You asked me three weeks ago if it was too late for us. Unfortunately the answer is yes, it is too late for us." She watched his face, but he showed no emotion, no expression at all.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot progress past the point we are currently at. I do hope we can remain friends, because I do consider you my friend Sherlock." She sat quietly waiting for him to respond. He stood up and walked to the window. He stood there for the longest time deep in thought. Finally he turned back to her and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Who is he Molly?"

"What are you talking about?" She desperately tried to keep her voice calm and free of any emotion whatsoever.

"Please Molly; this is me you are talking to. I've already deduced you have been with him this very morning. Your swollen lips tell a story all their own. Oh and let's not forget the love bite on your neck." Her hand shot up to the place in question and her face turned red. She bit her bottom lip, but was determined to keep herself calm.

"This discussion is between me and you. My decision was based on the fact that I don't love you Sherlock, well I do, but not in that way."

He walked over towards her, grabbed her by the upper arms and yanked her up to a standing position. "Sherlock, you're hurting me."

"I'm hurting you? What do you think you are doing to me at this moment? "

He wrapped her in his arms and she felt like she was caught in an iron vice. "You've been in love with me for years Molly! How about I make you love me again?"

He was about to kiss her and then suddenly he stopped. She watched as he un-wrapped her from his arms and placed his hands back on her upper arms. He kept a tight grip on her arms as he studied her.

"No," he said in a low voice. "No, you wouldn't."

He stood there and a look of disbelief crossed his face. "Mycroft, its Mycroft."

"Sherlock, please…"

"DON'T! Don't you dare try to deny it. Now it all makes sense. He refused to help me locate you when you left. He suddenly had an emergency meeting in the states and was gone for two days. I can smell his cologne on you." He dropped his hands from her and stepped back. He had a look of betrayal on his face.

"What does he have on you? There is no way in hell you would have gone to him willing."

She stood completely frozen. "Please don't talk about him like that."

"Oh my god, you can't be serious." He gave a sneer as if his stomach was turning.

"You fancy yourself in love with him! Well, let me tell you something about my brother. He will hurt you Molly. Need I remind you that he is a dangerous man? Just being associated with him could get you killed."

Now she was angry and when Molly was angry one should seek shelter. "Sherlock! Being associated with you could get me killed as well!"

"You have clearly lost your mind. I still cannot believe you would go to him willingly…"

"STOP! Just stop it dammit! Just who do you think you are Sherlock Holmes? Hmm? What gives you the bloody right to attack me like this. You are right, I was in love with you for years, but I no longer am. Do you want to know why I fell out of love with you? Well let me tell you. You use people and then toss them away. You take and take and never give back."

"MOLLY! That's not true!"

"Oh really! Does the name Janine ring a bell? Tell me Sherlock what have you ever done for me? Name something you have done for me, outside of bringing me coffee and crisps. Name one thing of substance that you have done for me without having an ulteriormotive?"

He stood there and she could see he was doing his best to keep his explosive temper under control. "Well, there's our answer isn't it. Nothing! I've helped you countless times. I put my life and career on the line for you. I put my heart out there for you and you didn't want it. So excuse me if I decided to move on with my life and realized I was worth so much more than waiting around for the great Sherlock Holmes!"

With that she turned and grabbed her bag. She stomped off towards the door. Suddenly she found herself twirled around and pushed up against the wall next to the door. "Who the hell do you think you are Molly Hooper?"

"Who am I? Well let me tell you, I'm the best damn pathologist you have ever worked with. I'm a strong, smart and independent woman, who finally knows what she wants out of life. I can also tell you what I don't want anymore...You!"

She jerked herself out of his grip. He stepped back as if she had physically hit him. She flipped the lock, slammed the door open and ran down the stairs. Once she hit the sidewalk she bolted back down to the corner, turned and ran towards Mycroft's car. Mycroft got out of the car just in time for her to throw herself into his arms. She wasn't crying, but she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Molly, what happened?" He looked at her with concern. She pulled out of his arms and let out a frustrated groan.

"Honestly Mycroft I don't know how you have managed to put up with that overgrown man-child for all these years!" She took a deep breath trying to calm down. Mycroft gave a little smirk.

"Trust me my dear it hasn't been easy."

"Mycroft, he knows."

"Yes, I knew he would figure it out. Get in the car." She did as he said. Once the car was moving he continued. "How long did it take him to figure it out?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers, "Less than ten minutes."

"He's slipping; there was a time he would have figured it out in less than five." She laughed out loud. She turned and cupped his face with her hands. She smiled at him and then leaned in and lightly kissed him.

"What are we going to do?"

"We re-group and fortify our defenses. I was not idle while you were in Baker Street. Unfortunately neither one of us will be able to return home for now. I have no doubt he will pay us both a visit within the next 24 hours. So, I've taken the liberty of booking us a suite at the Savoy. My PA has already picked up your unpacked bags from your apartment and my go bag from the office. "

He reached up and pressed a button to bring the privacy window up in the car. Once it was closed he pulled her into his arms. "At least there we can pick up where we left off earlier and not be interrupted."

With that he proceeded to snog Molly Hooper for the next fifteen minutes. By the time they arrived at the Savoy she was breathless and he was forced to hold his overcoat in front of him to hide his reaction to her. Both couldn't get to the suite fast enough.


	6. Chapter 6 Take Me As I Am

**Chapter 6**

**Take Me As I Am**

She held her breath as he unlocked the suite door and held it open for her. She walked into the room and dropped her bag on one of the big, comfortable looking chairs. She watched as he closed the door and locked it. He walked towards her and never took his eyes off her. He placed his umbrella in the same chair as her bag followed by his overcoat. He smiled softly at her and held out his hand. As soon as her hand slipped into his she felt the jolt of energy pass between them. He turned and led her to the bedroom. She had no doubt this was the calm before the storm. Once inside the room he closed and locked the door. She watched his shoulders move up and down as he took a few deep breaths and then he turned back to face her and she saw the moment the dam broke. In three strides he was in front of her. His hands cupped her face and he crashed his lips down upon hers. It was then she became aware that her entire body was trembling. She had to remind herself to breath. She moaned as he took full possession of her mouth. He nipped at her bottom lip and then moved to kiss the base of her throat. One large hand twisted in her hair and pulled her head further back as he continued kissing her throat and working his way back up to her lips. Hands were pulling at clothing, moans filled the air and Molly felt alive for the first time in years.

"Molly…" his voice was raw and emotional as he looked down into her eyes. She was taken back by the look in his eyes, his eyes were pleading. So many years of just drifting along in this solitary life and he was looking at her to save him from drowning in the loneliness he denied he'd felt all these years. His hands made their way to the buttons of her shirt. His eyes burned into her as he slowly unbuttoned each one.

"Mycroft," she whimpered into the side of his neck. She fought to get her breathing under control. Soon her shirt and pants were gone and she stood before him in nothing but a light pink pair of nickers and matching bra. His eyes roamed over her followed by his hands. He thought of their times together and how much joy she had brought him. He closed his eyes while taking a steading breath. He realized he didn't want this to ever end. He was a thirsty man in the desert and now that he had had a sip of the cool water from the oasis he never wanted to leave it. He opened his eyes and deeply searched hers. He realized he never wanted to let her go. He needed Molly; he needed her love, laughter and playfulness. He needed her steadiness and the way she brought out the humanness in him. He found he wanted to forget the world around them and for the two of them to never leave this room. He shook his head as he realized he loved Molly. He, the Ice Man was in love with Molly Hooper.

"Molly, I…I," she smiled at him.

"I know Mycroft." He wrapped her in his arms again and continued kissing her mouth. Each kiss was a little more urgent than the last. Mycroft was letting his built up walls come down. For the first time in his life he wanted someone to truly see him. He wanted Molly to see he was capable of love and being a good man.

He pushed her gently back on the bed. He paused to remove the remainder of his clothing and then stretched out beside her. He kissed her again as his hand moved down her body and cupped her left breast. Then his hand moved lower and when he touched her she cried out and she honestly believed her heart was going to explode. He took his time touching her body and learning her. He noted every time she gasped or moaned and smiled as he heard her call out his name.

His explorations were only stopped when she pushed him on his back and lifted her leg to straddle him. His chest was full of thick reddish, brown hair and she let her fingers run through it and then leaned down to kiss his right nipple. She grew bolder when she felt him raise his hips and gave out a low moan. He brought his head up to reach her lips and take a passionate kiss. She could feel him hard beneath her and she rubbed herself against him. His head feel back and he released another moan. With one graceful move he rolled them over and covered her body with his. Where their earlier kisses had been hungry and rushed, his love making was not. Mycroft lost himself in Molly and the exquisite feel of her kisses and body. He marveled at the difference of this experience to all the others in his past. He was just as human as the next man and had his fair share of encounters. They were all about release and moving on. But, Molly, well Molly was different. He actually cared for this woman, he had agreed to a future with this woman. He wanted to prolong every kiss, every stroke and every thrust. He wanted to make her happy and see her smile and hear her sigh with pleasure.

At one point she changed her position slightly and he moaned at the feel of her body clutching him. From that point his kisses and thrusts became harder. She tightened her legs around his waist and locked her ankles behind his back.

"Mycroft, oh please!" She dug her nails into his back and screamed out his name again. Her entire body came around him. Her head thrashed from side to side and her hands left his back and grabbed the sheets and twisted them in her fingers. Tears were running down her face as she called out his name again. Once her breathing calmed she felt him moving again. She looked up at the man above her. She was in awe of his undone face. For someone who portrayed a cool demeanor and ice water in his veins she was shocked at how bewildered, lust filled and passionate his face was. He was desperately chasing his own release. She broke their kiss and whispered in his ear. "Come for me my darling."

His thrusts became even harder and she braced her hands above her head, pushed off the headboard and met every stroke as hard as she could. She watched as he threw his head back and the groan that filled the room was the most sensual thing she had ever heard. He groaned again as he dropped his head to her neck.

"Fuck," he murmured into her neck and she couldn't help but smile. She never dreamed that word would ever pass his lips, but there it was in his perfect, crisp Queen's English.

"Mycroft Holmes, such language!" she giggled into his neck.

He gave a soft chuckle, rolled over and pulled her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and quietly observed him. He gave her a smile and ran his fingers through her hair and closed his eyes. He looked so different. He looked peaceful and nothing like the Ice Man she had caught sight of in the past. She would never have dreamed he could be so passionate. She knew their prelude kisses had been passionate but nothing had pre-pared her for Mycroft Holmes love making. It was like the man knew what she wanted before she did. She knew she was hooked now. There was no way in hell she would ever get enough of him. She found herself day dreaming about tying him to this luxurious bed and never letting him leave. She giggled a little and his eyes shot open. His smile disappeared and he eyed her coolly. She covered her giggles with her hand and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"And just what are you laughing at Miss Hooper?"

"Nothing," she smiled back at him innocently trying not to look to guilty for her dirty thoughts. She made to move to get out of the bed but squealed as she found herself being jerked back down on the bed and his body pinned her down.

"Tell me what's so funny." He searched her eyes and she smiled at him and batted her eyelashes dramatically. She raised her hips a little to rub against him and smiled when she heard his sharp intake of air.

"You know, I have ways I can make you talk!" He said pulling her arms above her head and pinning them there his right hand.

"Umm, it's just; well you took me by surprise. There is no doubt that Mycroft Holmes definitely knows how to leave a lady breathless and wanting more!"

He gave a shy grin and his ears turned a little red. He released her hands and his lips fell to her breasts and she simply moaned and gave into round three.

"Yes, well I was inspired by your youthful body! Don't let my 45 years fool you. I'm very well versed and I can go for hours!" he smiled as he disappeared under the covers.

"Oh. My. Go…" was the last coherent thought she had for the next two hours.

She awoke the next morning to the feel of Mycroft asleep behind her. He was curled around her and she could hear his soft, steady breathing. His arms were warm and tight around her. She sighed contently, snuggled further back against him and went back to sleep.

A few hours later she woke again and realized she was alone in bed. She reached out to his side and it was still warm, so she knew he hadn't gone far. She rolled over and winced at the pain in her lower body. She was only 33 but he had almost done her in. She had not been with a lot of men, but the few she had been with were decent lovers, but none of them compared to Mycroft in any aspect! She stretched and gave a little giggle. All she knew was that she wanted him and she wanted more. She got up and went into the loo and decided on a shower. After returning to the room, wrapped only in a towel she began the task for hunting for pieces of her clothing. Bending over to dig a shoe out from under a chair she winced again in pain.

"Sorry for the soreness my dear."

She looked up to see him enter the room holding a tray of food and tea. He was wearing a white t shirt and navy blue silk pajama bottoms. She swallowed hard as she realized her body was already responding to the sight of him, not to mention the memories of last night and earlier this morning.

He sat the tray on the bed then turned and eyed her. He went to the closest and brought out a fluffy white hotel robe and held it open for her. She stood up, gave a mischievous smile and proceeded to drop her towel and walk slowly over to him as if daring him to make a move. He helped slide the robe up her arms and then wrapped her in his arms and kissed her ear.

"You are a tease Molly Hooper!" She smiled and wiggled out of his arms. Going back to the bed she sat back against the pillows. He sat down next to her and she curled up into him and sipped her tea. How domestic they looked. Here was the British government sipping tea with his lover. She blushed as she thought about the term lover. A year ago she would have never believed she would be in this situation. He eyed her determining that she was trying to wrap her mind around the events of the last 24 hours.

"Molly, do you want to talk about it?" That was a question Mycroft never dreamed he would pose to anyone! He really didn't want to talk, but he knew females were all about the communication aspect of a relationship, whereas men were more about the physical. But he was resolved to make an effort for Molly.

"I just wish we didn't have to leave this room. I want to stay here and be happy and content with you. No British Government and no Sherlock trying to make life hell for both of us." She sighed and took another sip of her tea.

"Well, we don't have to face reality until Tuesday." He said biting into a small sandwich.

"What do you mean?"

"I've cleared my schedule for the next two days. I've spoken with Mike Stamford and he is aware you are extending your holiday until Tuesday."

"You can't be gone for two days Mycroft! I may not know much about your job but I do know you are a vital part of the British government. We don't have to stay."

"Molly, for over 20 years I have worked for England. In all that time I've taken one, I repeat one holiday. I believe I'm due a couple of days off. Besides if anything urgent arises my PA knows where to find me." He said taking a sip of tea.

"What was your holiday?"

"I spent it making love to a beautiful woman." He said with no emotion at all.

"Oh, I see. Who was she?" She asked really not wanting to know.

"You!"

"Oh, you are impossible!" she said smacking him lightly on his upper arm. He grabbed his arm and faked a hurt look and then laughed out loud. She loved when he truly laughed. When he truly found something amusing he had the most delightful laugh and his eyes would sparkle like that of a mischievous little boy.

He brought his tea cup up to his lips and took a sip of tea. Molly remembered the feel of those lips on her body. She became a little flush and cleared her throat. He smiled at her and she knew he knew exactly what she was thinking. "So, um where do we go from here?"

"Well, to begin with I intend to spend the next 24 hours making love to you Molly. After that we will return to my home and figure out the rest."

"Your home?" She sat up a little straighter and put her tea cup back down on the tray.

"Yes, my home, which consequently will soon be "our" home." He said it like he was telling someone the weather for the day.

"Hold on Mycroft. I can't just move in with you. We've only been officially a couple for less than 24 hours." She pulled her robe a little tighter around her.

"Yes, well for the masses this would seem like a bold move, but for you and me it's the next logical step." She sat there with her mouth open in shock.

"Molly, you have already made it very clear you want a long-term, committed relationship. We have even discussed children. If you will remember I agreed to all of your terms. We know how we feel about each other and why should we waste time dating? You want to be with me correct?" She nodded her head.

"You want to make a life together correct?" Another nod.

"You want to bare my children?" She smiled. "Though why you want to have my children I will never understand. I honestly think I will be a horrible father. I've never been good with children. However I cannot deny the thought of you caring my child makes me want to try." She took his tea cup out of his hands, placed it on the tray and moved the tray to the end of the bed. She then moved to straddle him. He gave a hum of surprise and placed his arms around her waist.

"Whatever do you want with a stuffy old man like me?" he sighed and she kissed his nose.

"Oh believe my Mycroft Holmes I want you! I want every part of you!"

"I don't think you realize what you are letting yourself in for."

"Well we do have one little problem Mr. Holmes."

"And what would that be Miss Hooper?" He observed her tasseled damp hair and felt himself responding to the feel of her.

"That's Dr. Hooper to you!" She laughed a little.

"So Dr. Hooper tell me the problem and we will work through it."

"Well you see Mr. Holmes I know you don't agree with sentiment and feelings." She leaned forward and ran her tongue over his ear and smiled as he shivered a little. She breathed into his ear, "But I'm afraid I love feelings and sentiment. Are you going to shut down on me if I express the fact that I'm in love with you?"

She leaned back to watch his face. She half expected him to toss her off, make her dress and send her home. He was the Ice Man and he didn't do love! He observed her for a moment and she could see he was processing her statement. Then his eyes softened and he kissed her. After a few minutes he held her back from him and spoke, "I don't like the complications and drama that emotions cause. But with you, it's calm and serene. Molly, I know I will not say it as often as I should but make no mistake, I do love you my dear."

She blinked a few times and a small sob escaped her throat before she could stop it. "You, you love me?"

"I do my dear. Now that's not to say I will take out an ad in the Times. I am not a man for public displays. I will not be the kind of man who brings you candies and flowers. I will not make any grand gestures. But, Molly I do offer you my love, fidelity and commitment as I am. Can you accept my love as I offer it?" He searched her eyes as he waited for her to answer.

"Mycroft I don't want to change you at all. I know you accept me the way I am and I will take you and your love just the way you are." With one swift movement she was on her back and the man she loved kissed her tenderly and completely.


	7. Chapter 7 One Chance To Explain

**Chapter 7**

**One Chance To Explain**

Sunday morning found her lying in bed watching the news. She happily sipped her coffee while she waited for Mycroft to finish in the shower. She heard his phone go off, but decided it was not her place to check it. Not long after that she heard a knock on the door. She put her coffee down, tightened the belt on her robe and walked to the door. She opened it to find a very tall, brunette holding her phone and a file folder.

"Yes?" Molly asked eyeing the woman.

"Hello Dr. Hooper. I need Mr. Holmes signatures on a few things." She waited for Molly to invite her in.

"I, um, I will go get Mycroft." The woman didn't look up at her and kept her eyes on her phone.

She went back in the bedroom and closed the door. She tentatively knocked and he answered from the other side of the door.

"Mycroft, there is a woman here asking to see you. She said she needs your signature on something."

"Tall, brunette, attached to her phone?"

"Yep, that would be her."

Just then he opened the door and her heart stopped. Oh, he knew exactly what he was doing to her! He was pure evil. He gave a devilish grin and walked past her to take up his phone. "That would be Anthea my PA. Our business shouldn't take long."

"My, Mycroft what are you wearing?" She cleared her throat.

"Clothes my dear."

"Oh, you know what I mean. Where is your suit? I was kind of under the impression you were born in a suit." She eyed him again from head to toe as he stood checking his messages on his phone.

"Hardly," he replied. He then pocketed his phone and walked over to her. "Don't you approve of what I have on?"

"Mycroft Holmes, oh you are evil. You know very well what you are doing to me! I never thought I would see the day you would wear jeans and a button down shirt! You know very well I like it!" She eyed him again and felt her body starting to heat up as she caught sight of a fraction of chest hair above the top unbuttoned button.

"Well, I do own a few pair of McQueen's. They're very comfy and since I am technically on holiday today and tomorrow I decided to dress the part. If we make it out of this room later for dinner I will no doubt change, but for now I'm comfortable as I am. Now, if you will excuse me I need to speak with Antea." He kissed the top of head.

"Why don't you have a nice long bath and then we can discuss dinner plans later. Oh, and I wouldn't bothering dressing after your bath. I'm not quite done with you yet my dear!" With that he walked out closing the bedroom door behind him. She dramatically fell face first on the bed and let out a long groan. If she thought Mycroft was sexy in his expensive suits, he was downright devastating in jeans and a white button down shirt!

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"And that is the last of it sir," Anthea said handing him the final document for review and signature.

"Oh, and sir, I'm quite certain your brother followed me. I wasn't aware until I was in the lobby. Sorry sir."

"Oh, it's alright Anthea. He would have found us one way or the other." He handed the papers back to her and she stood to leave.

"What have his movements been in the last 24 hours?"

"They reported he left for Dr. Hooper's home an hour after she left. From there he went to St. Bart's. After that he proceeded to your residence. He repeated the same pattern this morning."

"Thank you Anthea that will be all."

"Yes sir." She left and he locked the door behind her. He walked back into the bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Everything alright?" She asked as he entered.

"For now, we will discuss it later over dinner." He watched as she turned off the water and leaned back in the very large tub. He stood and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Mycroft, what are you doing? You've just had a shower." She watched as he toed off his shoes, dropped his clothes and got in with her.

"One can never be to clean my dear," and kissed her before she could say anything else.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

He stood in front of the mirror and adjusted the cuffs of his suit. In the reflection of the mirror he saw her emerge from the bathroom. He stopped dead still. She had on a red, fitted dress that came a few inches above her knees and her hair was swept up. She turned her back to him to pick up a pair of earrings and he saw the dress was cut in a deep v that went all the way down to her waist. Her creamy skin perfectly on display. Oh, she was good he thought. This was payback for the jeans incident earlier that day!

"Are you sure you are ok staying in the hotel for dinner?" She reached down to slip on her heels.

He cleared his throat. He needed to get his body's reaction under control or they would never leave this room tonight. "Yes, Kaspar's is an excellent choice. Are you ready?"

"Yes, just let me grab my wrap and purse." She walked by him and he reached out and stopped her. He bent down and kissed her between her shoulder blades. She leaned back into him and he slid an arm around her waist.

"Thomas Mycroft Holmes, stop it this instant. I'm hungry and you are taking me out for our first official dinner date."

"I'm thinking dessert in bed first and room service later." He bent and kissed her ear.

"Not a chance, pull yourself together Mycroft. . !"

Kaspar's was breathtaking. The bar was a piece of artwork in itself. She sipped the wine Mycroft had ordered and leaned back in her seat. A girl could get used to this. Not that she expected it or even needed it, but it was nice to be treated well every now and then. The courses they had were lovely and they were lost in conversation when they were interrupted by a tall figure standing at their table.

"Ah, how cozy." Sherlock stated not taking his eyes off Molly. He sat down in the chair next to her and gave his brother a questioning raised eyebrow.

"Hello Sherlock, what are you doing here?" Molly asked while putting a fake smile on her face.

"So Mycroft, you finally decide to get yourself a goldfish?"

Mycroft cleared his throat a little and observed his younger brother. "Sherlock, this is neither the time nor the place for this. Molly…"

"Oh, so it's Molly now? When did you become so informal with my pathologist?"

Both Mycroft and Molly looked at Sherlock with shocked expressions. "Sherlock, I belong to no one. I do not need your permission to see anyone for any reason. Now, will you kindly leave?"

Mycroft gave a small smile and cleared his throat again. He watched the standoff between Sherlock and Molly continued.

"Molly, why him? Why him and not someone else?" Sherlock said practically leering at his brother.

"You mean someone like you? Sherlock, we have already discussed this."

"No, we didn't discuss anything. We simply had a domestic. I cannot believe that after eight years you simply moved on. Can you look me in the eye and honestly tell me you feel nothing for me?"

"Sherlock, Mycroft is right. This isn't the time or the place."

"So that we be a no, you can't look me in the eye and say it. Come on Molly, this is me. I can ready you like a book."

"Well, it appears you skipped a few chapters Sherlock." She looked him square in the eye. "I have already told you that I want to consider you my friend and that I do love you, but not in the way you wish for me to."

"Oh, Molly I could tell you things about old Mycroft here that would have you see him in a different light. You know who he is and believe me when I say he has a past!"

"So what? So he has a past. So do you Sherlock! I could care less about his past; I'm only concerned about the present and future." She was trying very hard to keep her cool and act like a lady.

"Well just so you know I will never approve of this, this… whatever the hell you two have going on. Molly you have to be delusional to think he cares for you. He is using you, using you to push my buttons! What's wrong Mycroft, Anthea not putting out anymore for you? Why couldn't you have just dipped into the endless pool of political socialites instead of taking Molly?"

Molly's heart stopped and she looked at Mycroft. Mycroft stood up and so did Sherlock. They were inches apart. "Sherlock, you have exactly ten seconds to leave this table and restaurant."

"Oh, and what will you do to me brother dear? Remember the last time you upset me?"

"I let my guard down one time with you because you were high. We both know I won't make the same mistake twice. Remember who taught you those skills!"

"Please stop this," Molly said almost in tears. Neither one moved. "Sherlock, if you feel for me the way you say you do, please leave."

Only then did Sherlock back away. He slowly turned and left. Mycroft sat down and Molly just stared at the crisp white table cloth.

"Is it true?" She asked not looking up. He didn't answer. She grabbed her wrap and clutch and walked out of the restaurant. When she was outside of the hotel she saw a man following her. She turned around and walked straight up to the man. He looked completely caught off guard.

"You tell Mycroft that if he wants me to even think about coming back to that hotel room tonight he needs to tell you and the others to stand down!"

With that she walked off down the street and into the nearest pub.

Two beers later she felt her anger calming. She was trying to stay rational about all this. It's very possible Sherlock was lying, but after Mycroft not answering she assumed it was true. She was hurt and angry. She saw the woman this very afternoon; beautiful, elegant and smart. Part of her wanted nothing more than march up to their room, pack her bags and leave. The other part of her remembered how he had kissed her and he had even said he loved her. That part of her wanted to go back to their room and give him one chance and one chance only to explain himself.

She ordered another beer and saw him the moment he walked through the door. He made his way over to the booth she was sitting in. He maintained eye contact with her, but said nothing.

"You have one chance to explain. I suggest you make the most of it." She took another sip of her drink.

"It's a very long story and it happened a very long time ago Molly."

"Then you better get started explaining if you want me to even think about staying in this relationship."

"Very well, it was seven years ago. There were 6 of us on a flight heading for a location I cannot divulge. We were flying over mountain terrain and we had engine trouble. Our plane went down. Anthea and I were the only survivors. The other four were seated in the front of the plane and it took the brunt of the impact. We were both in shock and freezing to death. We made shelter in the back end of the fuselage that survived. To keep warm we did the natural thing to keep warm. We slept closely for the first two days. On the third day we had resolved ourselves to the fact we were going to die. One thing led to another and we had sex. When it was over we both knew it had been a mistake and neither felt anything for the other. Surprisingly two days later we were found. After recovering we decided we could move past it and never mention it again. And we have both kept to that oath."

"And now?" she asked still not looking at him.

"She is married to a Major in the Parachute Regiment, Paras. He is a fine man."

"Does he know?"

"Yes, she was honest with him about it. He knew it was a long time ago and that we meant nothing to one another, so he made the decision that it didn't matter."

"Ok, are there any other indiscretions I should know about? I don't mean any one night stands with a passing stranger. Are there any other people still involved in your life that you share this kind of history with?"

"Yes, Lady Smallwood. We had a brief affair, but there were no feelings on either side." She sat there and ran her finger around the rim of her drink.

"Since we are being honest about all of this, may I ask you about Sherlock?" With that she lifted her eyes to his.

"He spent several weeks in your flat after the fall. Molly, did anything happen between you two during that time?"

"The last night he stayed we almost did, but he stopped it before we went too far." She watched the tension in his face fade away into what appeared to be relief.

"Molly, it was never my intention to hurt you or be dishonest. I just thought since it was in the past and before we met that it didn't need to be discussed."

"I know Mycroft, it just took me by surprise and I won't lie, it hurt. But I know it really doesn't pertain to our relationship."

"Molly, I pledged my fidelity to you and I never go back on my word. Will we be able to move past this?"

"Yes, we are ok, let's just move on. I'm ready to go back to the hotel." She stood up. He held out his hand and she took it. Once out on the street she was shocked that he didn't release her hand. He held it tightly as they slowly walked back to the hotel. His thoughts were shaken to know he could have lost her. He was thankful that she had listened to reason and had agreed they could move forward.

That night he held her as they spoke. He couldn't deny that Sherlock had hurt him with what he had done. This was a difficult memory in his life and Sherlock had exploited it to try and drive him and Molly apart. He expressed this to Molly and she kissed his lips.

"I know it hurt me as well. I guess I didn't realize how un-feeling Sherlock can be. I'm sorry my darling." She said the last sentence almost in a whisper.

"Why ever would you need to feel sorry Molly? You did nothing wrong."

"I'm the cause of all this." She felt the tears stinging her eyes.

"No Molly, you are in no way guilty. Sherlock is at fault here, not you."

"It still hurts, and I'm fully aware he is only getting started." She was fully crying now.

"No my dear, don't cry. Molly no matter what we stand together." He tightened his grip on her.

"I love you Mycroft."

"Molly, I… I will love you for the rest of my life." He kissed her and showed her just how much he loved her with his body. That night Mycroft made love to her with such tenderness it left her in tears. No one had ever made her feel so cherished and needed. It made her feel as if she were strong enough to face anything that may come. Little did she know that very soon that strength would be put to the test.


	8. Chapter 8 A New Mystery Unfolds

**Chapter 8**

**A New Mystery Unfolds**

Monday afternoon found them in Mycroft's car and heading to his home in Kensington. She sat watching the beautiful homes pass by the window. She glanced over at Mycroft and he was concentrating on his phone. She smiled as she observed his jean clad legs. It had been a fight to get him to wear them home, but after much "negotiating" she had won. She hoped those "negotiations" would continue later tonight. She watched as the car pulled up in front of a gorgeous, white washed home with beautiful rose bushes inside the black iron gate. She knew that the Holmes family had money, but she never imagined it was quite this extensive.

Davidson helped her out and she stood in awe as Mycroft came to stand beside her. "Mycroft, this is your home?"

"No, this is OUR home." He said looking at her astonished face.

"This is yours, I mean ours? The entire building?"

He laughed a little and took her hand. "Yes, the entire home is ours. Let me show you."

As Davidson took their bags upstairs he showed her around. There was a large dining room with a table that could fit twelve easily. The kitchen was large and done in the French style and his office sat in the middle of a massive, well stocked library. They made their way to the second floor and she walked through the three quest rooms found there. Finally on the third floor she found his bedroom. His room was the entire third floor. There was a huge four poster bed and expensive drapes and plush rugs. The bathroom was to die for. She eyed the massive tub and imagined many hours soaking in it. Off from the bedroom was another large room. It contained another office.

"I will have a team pack up your flat. We can store the boxes in the storage facility in the basement. You can go through them later once you have settled in." He watched her smile brightly at him.

"Mycroft, this is beautiful. You have a breathtaking house. It's almost like something you see on the telly. You know the houses of the rich and famous where they all look like a museum." She said sitting down on his bed.

"Thank you, but now that you are here I hope it will become a home and not merely a showpiece. You seem to humanize everything you come in contact with."

"Including you?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Especially me." He walked over to her, pushed her slowly back on the bed and they didn't leave the room for two hours.

Later that evening found her in his study/office. She was curled up on the comfy leather couch with a soft through. She glanced between her book and Mycroft. He sat at his desk typing furiously.

"Mycroft?" she put her book down and eyed him.

"Hmm?"

"What did Sherlock mean by a goldfish?" The typing stopped instantly and he closed his eyes swallowing hard. He looked like a man who was about to step out into a minefield. He knew he had to proceed with extreme caution.

"Well, at one point I may have referred to people as a bowl of goldfish. They swim around in their little area oblivious to the world and the dangers around them." He sat back in his chair and waited for her to speak.

"So, I'm one of the goldfish? Ok, so what does that make you?"

"I'm a shark my dear." He grinned bearing his teeth. She threw her head back and laughed out loud.

"That, that is the craziest thing I've ever heard. You can't seriously believe that?"

"Well, to a point yes I do." He smiled at her watching her beautiful face as she continued giggling.

"So I'm your goldfish?"

"It would appear so." He sat forward to start typing again thankful that this minefield hadn't blown up in his face.

"Wow, so a goldfish caught a shark! Sounds like something out of one of those tabloid papers!" She said in between laughs. He simply stared at her with a scowl, but she wasn't buying it. After a moment she turned her attention back to her book and heard him give a low chuckle.

Another hour passed and she finally closed her book. When she placed it on the table she saw he had tossed some mail on the table. Lying open was an invitation for opening night of La Boheme at the Royal Opera House.

"Mycroft, are you going to this?" She said holding up the invitation.

"I wasn't planning on it. Why do you ask?"

"Who's directing?" She asked looking down at the invitation again.

"That would be Maestro Bianchi." He watched as she gave a rather large smile as if she was remembering a far off memory.

"Do you know him?" She asked.

"Yes, we are acquainted. He is throwing a party at his home on Friday after opening night and I have been invited."

"Ah, I see. Well, if you do decide to go would you please tell him his Goddaughter says hello."

Mycroft's eyes grew large and he gaped at her for a moment. "Maestro Bianchi is your Godfather?"

"Yes, I haven't seen him in several years, but yes he is."

"Molly, forgive me if I sound rude, but your father was a detective at NSY. How would he have known Bianchi? It's not as though they moved in the same circles."

"Well, my father never liked him, but Renaldo was great friends with my mother. In fact he conducted for her on many occasions."

"Your mother was a musician?"

"Mycroft, you have a file on everyone associated with your brother. Not to mention the fact that you and I are now sleeping and living together. How is it possible you don't know about my mother?"

"Well, honestly I only concerned myself with the last 10 years or so. Since your mother was deceased for more than 20 years I never bothered to dig that far back."

"I see, well my mother was Anabella Ricci."

Mycroft stood up and was clearly in shock. "Your mother was the Anabella Ricci, the soprano?"

"Yes, Mycroft." She put the invitation down and smiled.

"Well, I guess I will be attending Friday after all." He said coming towards her.

"I hope you enjoy it. It is a lovely opera. It was my mother's favorite role." She had picked up her book and was about to head out of the room.

"I will have a most enjoyable evening because you will be attending with me."

She broke out into a smile, "I think I would like that very much."

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

She was standing in the lab when she heard the doors swing open behind her. She turned and was shocked to see Mycroft standing there.

"Mycroft, what are you doing here?" She said coming towards him and stopped short of kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm afraid I'm here on official business. The bodies of Lord and Lady Albertson are being brought in." He said holding the door open for her.

"Car accident?" She asked walking through the morgue doors.

"We suspect a car bomb." He said not looking up from his phone. Molly stopped in her tracks.

"Car bomb?" She said leaning against one of the cold, steel tables.

"My people are already examining the car, but initial reports are that it was a bomb." He looked up at her now.

"Has anyone claimed responsibility?"

"Not as of yet. My dear I'm afraid I had to call Sherlock in on this one. He will be here shortly." At that she cringed.

"We will have to all put aside out indifferences at the moment and concentrate on this case. You see Lord Albertson was a crown prosecutor. He has been involved with several very high profile political trials. I need Sherlock on this one along with me."

"I understand and you know I will be a professional, but someone may have to remind Sherlock."

"Remind me of what?" He said barging through the door.

"To be civil and keep our personal lives out of this inquiry." Mycroft said not even turning to address his younger brother.

"Mycroft it appears a relationship with Molly agrees with you. You've put on at least three pounds."

"I know of about 78kg I would like to get rid of right now!" Molly mumbled under her breath.

"Molly…" Sherlock drew out the y for effect. "You know you would be lost without me!"

"Sherlock, you are so infuriating sometimes!"

"Yes, it's one of my best qualities don't you think! You know you love me for it!" She simply rolled her eyes and jumped a little when her phone went off.

"Umm, Mike's just texted. They are bringing in the bodies right now. I will start as soon as possible and let you know what I find. Oh, shoot, I forgot something. I need to run to my office. Be right back."

"Sherlock, my men have been informed to give you full access at the scene."

"Aren't you coming?" Sherlock said crashing back through the door.

"In a moment." Sherlock watched as he walked off towards Molly's office. Once inside he closed the door, placed his umbrella down and grabbed her into his arms.

"Oh," was the only word she could get out before he kissed her. Once he had finished thoroughly kissing her he let her go and picked his umbrella back up.

"Mycroft Holmes, where did that come from?" she asked while straightening her clothes.

"I'm not quite sure; you seem to be waking things up in me that I thought were going to lie dormant for the remainder of my life. Oh, here…" he handed her a little box.

"It's your key to our place. I will also text you your own personal code to bypass the alarm system. Goodbye my dear, I will see you later this evening."

She kissed him goodbye and watched him walk away for a moment. She then opened the box and found the key attached to a keychain with a goldfish on it. Mycroft was half way down the hall when he heard Molly laughing. He smiled in spite of himself and gave his umbrella a couple of twirls and proceeded towards Sherlock.

"Now, I'm ready to leave brother mine." He walked past Sherlock who looked back at Molly's office door with curiosity written all over his face.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

By the end of her shift she had completed both PM's and was almost finished with her paperwork. No doubt they both had been killed with the impact of the explosion. She was just putting away the bodies when she heard someone enter. She walked around the corner and saw Sherlock standing there.

"Hello, Sherlock. How can I help you?" She didn't give him time to respond. She snapped off her gloves and washed her hands. She could feel him staring at her, but she shook it off and finished scrubbing her hands. She grabbed the files and proceeded to the door. "If you need something you will have to follow me to the lab."

She turned the lights off and went across the hall to the lab. He went and filed her paperwork. When she turned around she let out a yelp as she found him right behind her.

"Now, we can talk without big brother here to interrupt."

"There's nothing left to talk about Sherlock, please let me pass."

"I think not, we have a lot to discuss." He moved closer to her and she took a step backwards and found herself up against the filing cabinet.

"Now, look me in the eyes and tell me why you went to him!"

"I, I told you Sherlock. I love your brother and I want a life with him. Is that so hard to believe?" She was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

"No, I think you went to him for security. He's a safer bet compared to me. Well, Molly he is not safe at all. He will hurt you, and when he does it will be bad. He is only concerned with one thing, Mycroft Holmes."

"Sounds a little like you in that aspect." She tried to move to the side but he put his hand up to block her.

"Ah, that's where you are wrong. I love you very much Molly. We could be good together. I would never hurt you on purpose!"

"Oh, you mean like the other night at the restaurant! You hurt me and you hurt Mycroft."

"Molly, I'm only trying to protect you. Can't you see he will devour you and I can't stand the idea of him breaking you?"

"Why would he hurt me and destroy me? He loves me?" She was determined to not look away but maintain eye contact. She would not let Sherlock scare her.

"Molly, he would tell the devil he loved him if it meant getting his way. Mycroft doesn't do love, he is not capable of it. I on the other hand am very capable of it. I jumped all those years ago to save the friends I loved. I went to hell and back to save John because he is my friend and I love him. I'm doing the same thing right now because I love you Molly and I will not stand by and see you hurt." He leaned in closer to her and she held her breath.

"Molly, tell me you don't love me anymore. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me any longer."

She looked deep into his eyes. "A part of me will always love you Sherlock, but…" He grabbed her upper arms and she stopped talking.

"I can work with that." With that he crashed his lips down on hers. She tried to pull away, but his arms and hands were like steel, they wouldn't allow her to escape. He was tearing her apart inside. A part of her still sparked when he kissed her and she found herself starting to respond, but then she thought of Mycroft and she went still. She stopped trying to fight him and just went still. She didn't return the kiss any longer. She closed her mouth and refused to participate in the kiss any longer. He pulled away from her when he realized she was not responding.

"You will always love me Molly, and I will not lose you. Mycroft will quickly tire of playing house. He will start to withdraw from you and you will see I was right. And when he hurts you I will be there to pick up the pieces my Molly." He gave her one last light kiss on the lips. He turned and walked out of the lab. She stood there in complete shock. One tear fell down her cheek, then another. Guilt, she felt guilty because she had felt something when he had kissed her. They had a history together. She had been in love with him for years so it was only natural she would still have some feeling for him. She was only human. But her love for Mycroft far outweighed what she felt for Sherlock. She knew she would have to tell him what had conspired this evening. She couldn't leave it to Sherlock to mention they had kissed. She found a stool and sat down. She needed to get her thoughts together but above all she had to be honest with Mycroft.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

She walked into hallway of their home a few hours later. She hung her coat and bag up. She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mycroft walking from the opposite side of the hall. He was still in his dress pants and waistcoat, but his sleeves were rolled up.

"Molly? Where have you been? I was getting worried." She didn't say anything; she just launched herself into his arms.

"Molly? What has happened?" He looked down at her and saw she had been crying.

"Can we go sit in the kitchen and have some tea?" She asked with a sigh.

"Come on," he took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

There over tea she told him all that had happened. He didn't say anything, but allowed her to finish.

"I see, so you do still have some feelings for him." Mycroft didn't look at her; he just looked down into his tea cup.

"Mycroft, I was in love with him for years. If I'm honest with you and myself a part of me will always love him to some extent. But the love I feel for you far outweighs what I feel for Sherlock. I want a life with you. I want your children and to grow old with you." She reached out and placed her hand on top of his. She longed for him to say something.

"My dear, I'm afraid I have to return to the office tonight. I have some things to finish up that I cannot do here." He slipped his hand out of hers and stood.

"Mycroft, please don't turn away from me. Please Mycroft." She stood up and walked with him to his office. He wouldn't look at her.

"Mycroft, I'm being honest with you. I love you so much that I can't lie to you and tell you I never felt anything for your brother. I wouldn't not tell you what happened tonight. I'm trying to do the right thing by us. Please don't shut me out!"

"I may be gone for a while. We will talk more later." He picked up his case and coat. He walked by her and said not another word leaving her there in shock and tears.

"He will eventually tire of you mark my words." She shook her head as she remembered Sherlock's words. She went upstairs to their bed. She looked around and sobbed as she took her nightgown out of the drawer. She walked out of their room and went to one of the second floor bedrooms. She wouldn't be able to sleep in their bed knowing he was upset with her. She lay there in the dark and wondered if she had done the right thing. Maybe she should have just kept her mouth shut, but she had always been trustworthy and honest. She knew she had done the right thing and if Mycroft couldn't see that then maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought.

Hours later she awoke to the feel of someone behind her in the bed.

"Why are you in a guest bedroom?" he asked in a low voice.

"I, I thought with you being upset with me you wouldn't want me in our room." She replied with a trembling voice. She heard him give a long sigh.

"Molly, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I shut down on you. It was just very hard to hear that you still felt something for Sherlock when he kissed you. But I do appreciate your honesty." She felt a hand touch her face.

"Mycroft, I would be lying if I said I didn't feel anything for Sherlock. You don't have the history we do and not feel anything. But I'm in love with you! I stopped the kiss and I came home to you! My love and heart belong to you. I will always be truthful to you, that's why I told you all this. I wanted you to know so there would be nothing for Sherlock to use against us." She could just make out his eyes in the moonlight. They were searching hers as if for confirmation.

"Let's go to bed," he stood and held out his hand. She took it and they walked up the stairs to their room. She heard the door lock and was startled when he spun her around and wrapped his arms around her. He had never kissed her with such force. She moaned as she felt his lips bruising hers. He lifted her and placed her on the bed. Within seconds his body was on hers and she screamed out his name as he thrust into her moments later. She had never seen him this passionate and she was quickly coming undone with his hard thrusts and kisses.

"You are mine! Say it Molly!" He thrust into her again and kissed the pulse point on her neck.

"Say you are mine! Say it!" He growled into her ear.

"I'm yours, no, no one else's!" She cried as he covered her mouth again for a blistering kiss.

With each thrust she could hear him saying the word "Mine," over and over again.

When she came she could never remember coming so hard in her life. The raw animalistic way he was taking her and claiming her drove her over the edge and she came screaming his name. She shook from head to toe and watched in awe as his eyes bore into hers. He was searching them for confirmation that he was her one and only. She raised a hand to cup his face, "I love you and I belong to only you my darling!"

His eyes closed at her words and he threw his head back, "Mine!" His entire body shook from release. Their lovemaking had never been this urgent and primal.

Later he gathered her in his arms and kissed her again. He looked into her eyes and he smiled. "I'm glad you were honest with me Molly. Even though it wasn't something I really wanted to hear, I know I needed to hear it from you. Your honesty is something very rare. You are something very rare and fine and I will not lose you. Do you understand me; I will fight to keep you mine."

He brought up a hand to her face and she took it and kissed it. It was then she noticed the bruises on his knuckles. She sat up a little. "Mycroft, what happened to your hand?"

"Well, if we are being honest then I have a confession to make. I didn't go to the office as I told you. I actually went and had a talk with my brother and then proceeded to take a very long walk afterwards."

She eyed his hand again. "Something tells me there was not much talking and more punching."

"I told you I will fight for you, and I meant it. Let's just say he will not be making any more advances or cornering you in the lab or any other room for that matter."

"Thomas Mycroft Holmes, I love you so very much!" She placed a kiss on his lips and moved to turn off the lamp. Suddenly his phone went off. She reached over him and grabbed it. She handed it to him as she moved to get out of bed and headed downstairs to get a glass of water. When she came back he was out of the bed and in the shower. She noticed he had laid out a fresh suit on the bed.

She walked into the bathroom and saw him in the shower stall. "Mycroft, what's happened?"

"Another bombing."

"What?"

"Yes, this one was at the home of a well-known judge." The shower stopped and he got out to towel dry.

"Do you think the two are connected?"

"Most assuredly. I'm heading over to the scene now for briefing." He walked out of the loo and proceeded to dress.

"Darling, I'm afraid you will have to get dressed as well. I'm requesting you to do the PM. If you shower and dress quickly I can give you a ride to Bart's."

"Oh, ok!" He smiled as he watched her run off into the closet. I few seconds later she ran back through to the loo with clothes in hand. "Be with you in two shakes!"

He cringed a little when the door slammed shut, but then a smile went across his face. God, he loved this woman! He had no intentions of losing her to anyone, including Sherlock!

He was standing in his office when he heard her coming down the stairs. She had on tight jeans, white t-shirt and black flats. Her hair was in a ponytail and no makeup. He had to admit she looked adorable and he wished he could just lay her across his desk right then and there and take her again.

"Ready?" She asked snapping him out of his tempting thoughts.

"Ah, yes. Davidson is waiting outside."

They sat in silence as the car made its way towards Bart's. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Yes? What? When?" He hung up and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Mycroft what is it? She said putting a hand on his arm.

"Another bomb went off. Dammit!"

Molly sat there in complete shock! "Where?"

"Baker Street."

"No, please tell me, he's not."

"No, my insufferable brother is alright, but the same cannot be same for his sitting room. He's walking around yelling at anyone who will listen that he is sending me the bill this time for the restorations! Molly, I'm going to call a team in to stay with you. Until we can get a handle on what is going on I need to know you are protected. I want you to stay at Bart's until I come for you. Understand?"

"Alright Mycroft, whatever you think is wise. Please, please be careful." He looked at her and smiled.

"Always, my dear. I will always come back to you!"


	9. Chap 9 I Will Do Anything To Protect You

**Chapter 9**

**I Will Do Anything To Protect You!**

"Sherlock, you cannot expect me to be responsible for the bombing of your flat!" Mycroft stood in the middle of the war zone called the sitting room of 221b.

"All of these bombings are politically linked and you are the government! I'm sure this is somehow linked to you. Everything seems to make its way back to you!" He picked up a piece of plaster and tossed it across the room. Mycroft closed his eyes and took a calming breath.

"Sherlock, the bomb went off in your flat, not mine. I would assume you are the target, not I!"

"Well, there is a connection somehow between the three bombings. And make no mistake I will figure it out." Sherlock walked around Mycroft into the kitchen.

"Someone is targeting political and judicial figures. We are working on the connection between them all." Mycroft said gripping his umbrella a little tighter, trying to keep his frustration with Sherlock under control. He was about to continue but paused when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. A few moments passed and John Watson entered the room.

"Bloody hell Sherlock! What have you done to the flat?" John said looking around at the destruction.

"Hold on John," Sherlock said holding a hand up to keep John from talking further.

"What about Molly?" Sherlock stopped his nervous walking around the room and stood in front of Mycroft.

"What about her?"

"If anything happens to her Mycroft, I will hold you personally responsible!"

"I have no desire to lose her Sherlock. I have implemented security measures to keep her safe."

"Mycroft, why? Why her? You've never needed anyone now suddenly you want the one woman I feel a connection with!" He stood waiting for Mycroft to answer. John's eyes had gone wide with shock. This was not the conversation he would have ever imagined the two Holmes brothers having.

"Excuse me, would someone like to bring me up to speed as to what is going on here?" John said with an irritated voice.

"Sherlock, this is not a discussion I will have with you. Molly has made her choice." He leveled his gaze back at his younger brother.

"What happened between the call and that trip to New York? You managed to confuse her and persuade her to turn from me." Sherlock stepped closer to his brother. John could see the anger building up in Sherlock's eyes.

"No, you managed to turn her all on your own. You should have gone to her that night, but you sent me. You had months to go to her but chose not to. The fault of her wayward feelings is entirely of your own making." Mycroft was done with the conversation and turned to leave. Within a split second Sherlock grabbed Mycroft's arm and tried to pin him against the door frame. Mycroft had been surprised once before with this move, but he wouldn't be fooled again. With one fluid motion he was able to spin Sherlock around and Mycroft leveraged his umbrella against Sherlock's throat. The more Sherlock struggled the tighter Mycroft pulled the umbrella. John moved to intervene but stopped short at the look Mycroft gave him. Mycroft spoke directly into Sherlock's ear with a harsh, cold voice.

"If you truly loved her as you said, nothing would have kept you away from her that day, but you walked away. She was not a priority to you. With me she knows she is my priority. I wasted no time in telling her how I felt when I discovered it. With me she doesn't wonder where she stands, she knows without a doubt!" With that he released Sherlock. Sherlock spun around holding his throat. Mycroft straightened his waistcoat and cuffs.

"Make no mistake Mycroft a part of her will always love me and I intend on cultivating that affection."

"You are correct, a small part of her will always have feelings for you, but I am more than confident that her love for me will not waiver or falter." Both brothers stood and watched the other. John was worried it would come to blows again.

Mycroft turned to leave and his phone rang. Sherlock watched his brothers face go from indifference to concern. Mycroft only said two words the entire conversation.

"I see." As soon as the call was finished Mycroft stood completely still.

"Where was this one?" Sherlock asked. Mycroft didn't respond for several moments. Sherlock watched his brother intently. After more than five minutes of Mycroft standing in complete silence he spoke.

"A bomb went off in the offices of Gail Livingston and she was killed instantly." Mycroft still didn't look at Sherlock. It was if he was putting a puzzle together in his mind. He paced around a couple of times and suddenly stopped.

"Sir Edward Greenberg." Mycroft muttered the name without even looking at Sherlock. Sherlock turned and suddenly realized what his brother was implying.

"Lord Albertson was the prosecutor in the Greenberg case." Sherlock stood gravely still.

"Last night Judge Harrison was killed, he was the presiding judge on the case." Mycroft looked back at his brother.

"I was the one who helped convict him." Sherlock said. His gaze went around the bombed out room and back to his brothers face.

"And I was the one to bring his espionage to light and ensure his conviction to life in Belmarsh."

"Yes, but Greenberg committed suicide over a year ago. Do you think one of his Iranian connections is picking up where he left off?"

"No, I think not. This is personal, but who would be…" Mycroft trailed off again.

"Didn't Greenberg have a child?" Sherlock asked.

Mycroft didn't move or flinch for the next few minutes. "He had a daughter, Addison Greenberg. When Greenberg was sentenced his wife committed suicide and the daughter left for the states."

Mycroft didn't say another word and left quickly out of the door. Sherlock grabbed his coat and headed after him.

John stood there in the middle of the mess and looked around. "Ok, well good talk!"

He turned and walked out the door more confused now than when he had entered.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

As soon as Mycroft was in his car he pulled out his phone and called his PA.

"Anthea, as of this moment Dr. Hooper is Level 1 protection. Send Antonio and his men over to Bart's right now. I believe she may be a target at this point. Also find out everything you can on Addison Greenberg, Sir Edward Greenberg's daughter." When the phone call was ended he sat looking out of his window. Sherlock watched his brother for a moment. He had never seen his brother show any emotions of any kind, but now he could see the concern and worry written all over his face. His hands clenched his knees so tightly his knuckles were turning white. For the first time Sherlock realized that Mycroft might actually love Molly. His entire life he had never known Mycroft to show affection for any human being, now here he sat desperate to get to her to make sure she was safe and would remain that way.

There was no doubt in Sherlock's mind that Mycroft was the ultimate target for Addison Greenberg and that he and Molly were just stepping stones to her ultimate revenge. Sherlock could handle what was coming, but he feared for Molly. If anything ever happened to her it would more than likely destroy not one but two Holmes brothers.

Their silent observations were interrupted by Mycroft's phone. He observed the files Anthea had sent him. He silently handed the phone to Sherlock. Addison Greenberg had arrived in the states a little over 7 years ago. She had attended one year at Yale and then dropped out to enter into the US Army.

"Mycroft, she is a British citizen, how could she enlist in the US armed forces."

"She obtained a green card. If you can obtain their green card you can serve in their military. There is a lot of red tape to enlist, but if one is enlisting in an area that is in much need of people they will make exceptions and speed up their processes. Look at what her specialty was in the Army." Mycroft didn't even look at Sherlock; he just kept his eyes looking out the window.

Sherlock looked back down at Mycroft's phone and his heart froze. She was an Explosives Ordnance Disposal Specialist. So if she knew how to take one apart she would know how to build one and build them very well.

"It says here she went AWOL about four months ago. So that settles it we know who is behind all of this madness." Sherlock continued to read.

"Yes brother we do. But let's keep in mind that she knows where we are, but we have no idea where she could be. Finding her may prove to be difficult." Mycroft took his phone back from Sherlock and relief was written on his face when they pulled up at Bart's. Mycroft exited quickly and headed to see Molly.

Walking out of the elevator he could see Antonio and his men standing guard at the morgue doors. When he passed them Antonio simply nodded and Mycroft nodded back.

"Mycroft!" Molly ran to him. He took her into his arms. Sherlock just grimaced at the sight of the two of them.

"What is going on? Why the change of men. Within minutes my two protectors in suits were gone and replaced with Rambo and his merry men out there. Oh and there is this one over here!" Molly pointed to an armed man in black fatigues.

"I'm sorry Molly; there has been yet another bombing. I'm afraid your association with me has put you in danger."

"I told you he would be bad for you Molly!" Sherlock snapped.

"Shut up Sherlock!" both Molly and Mycroft said in unison.

"I've spoken with Mike and you are going to take a few days off work." Mycroft put up his hand to stop her arguments before they started. "I need you in a safe place and safely protected. I will not have anything happen to you. Now you will go with these men. They will take you to a safe location that only they and I will be aware of. I will see you as soon as it's safe." He walked her to the door and she looked up at him. He could tell she was waiting for him to kiss her, but he remained still because he knew Sherlock's eyes were on them. She resigned herself to the fact he wouldn't kiss her goodbye and gave a sigh.

"Alright Mycroft, I don't like it, but I will go. Please be careful." She was almost in tears as she went through the door. Mycroft stood still for a few moments and then gave a long sigh. He walked through the doors and went after her. He caught them at the end of hallway. He grabbed Molly and kissed her. Her arms went around his neck and she kissed him with all the love she had in her. When they parted he looked down into her sparkling brown eyes.

"I love you Mycroft," she whispered.

"And I you my darling," he replied softly. With that she was led away and he turned to face his brother who was still standing beside the morgue doors, eyes wide with shock over their public display of affection.

"You really do love her don't you Mycroft?"

"Yes, Sherlock, I love her." Mycroft turned and walked away. There was much to do and his number one priority was to find Addison Greenberg.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

It took Mycroft and Sherlock a little under 48 hours to locate where Addison Greenberg was and she was arrested. They watched through the one way glass as she was questioned. She admitted to all bombings. Both brothers watched the calm and calculated woman before them.

"Mycroft something is bothering me." Sherlock said not looking over next to him. He maintained his focus on the woman.

"Yes, I sense it to. It was too easy." Mycroft responded. Mycroft knew the main threat had been eliminated but he also knew he would need to keep his guard up.

He had sent for Molly and he made his way home. When he walked into the hallway he saw her walking towards him. He opened his arms and she flew into them. After a very long kiss she pulled away but remained in his arms. "Is it over?"

"Yes, it is over my dear." With that he led her upstairs and for the next few hours he reminded her just how much he had missed her and loved her.

As they lay in bed later that morning she lay her head on his shoulder. "Well, I'm glad it's over. I'm just sad about tonight. I already had my dress and was so excited to see Reni again. Oh, well I guess I will use my dress for another occasion."

"We will still go tonight. Molly please keep in mind that threats like these may come up again, so I hope you will understand that we will have a security detail tonight." He held her a little closer as he thought of how close he came to possibly losing her. He remembered watching Addison Greenberg smirk as she confessed to all the bombings and then informed them that Molly had been next on her list.

"Are you sure Mycroft? I know you are tired and this was a very stressful week for you. I really don't have to go." She ran her fingers through the hair on his chest and he shivered a little. She smiled to herself. Here she was little Molly Hooper and she could make the mighty Mycroft Holmes shiver with just the touch of her fingers. She looked up at him and he smiled the warmest most loving smile she had ever seen him give.

"We will go Molly; I want to do this for you. I know you have been looking forward to seeing your godfather. You know when I informed him you were coming he was overjoyed. He is equally as excited to see you as you are him."

"Alright Mycroft, we will go, all six of us. Me, you and our very own security detail. Oh, the things we will be able to tell our children one day!" She gave a little giggle and both of them settled in for a nice nap before their date tonight.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Mycroft stood in hallway waiting for Molly. He checked his black tie in the mirror and then straightened his cuffs. He heard Molly coming down the stairs and turned to her. His mouth went dry and he could have sworn his heart stopped for a beat or two. She wore a deep burgundy chiffon dress that flowed down around her ankles and she looked like a goddess. She turned and calmed her curls a bit and then turned back to him and smiled.

"You look, beautiful Molly."

She gave him a wide smile. "Thank you Mycroft. You look very handsome she said reaching up and straightening his tie a little. "I wore this color because I know its Reni's favorite."

He helped her on with her coat and held out his hand to her. She smiled and off they went.

The Opera was absolutely amazing. She hadn't seen La Boheme in ages. She forgot how much she loved the music. Several times she found herself swept up in the music and her tears flowing. Mycroft handed her his handkerchief and she wiped her eyes. She could remember her mother singing the role of Mimi. That along with the glorious music had caused her tears to flow.

After the performance they made their way to the after party that her Godfather was hosting.

"Molly! My little Molly, is that you?" A grey haired, short man practically yelled across the room in his heavy Italian accent. He quickly made his way towards Molly and embraced her.

"Hello Reni, oh it's so good to see you!" Molly replied through fresh tears.

"Oh, my darling little girl I have wondered about you so often. I'm so glad I'm here in London for a while." He took her hand in his and patted it gently.

"We will have time to catch up." Molly replied wiping her tears. She was so happy to see Reni. He had been like a second father to her when she was a teenager. He had always been a phone call away when she was having difficulties in secondary school. He had also helped pay her way through college. He would always have a special place in her heart.

"Reni, this is my boy…" she stopped herself from saying the word when she saw Mycroft raise an eyebrow at her. "This is my partner, Mycroft Holmes."

Reni took Mycroft's outstretched hand. "Mycroft it's good to see you my friend. So you and Molly are together?"

"Yes, maestro, she has miraculously seen past my short comings and agreed to be in my life."

"Well, you take good care of this lady, she is something special! If you don't treat her well I do have some family back in Italy that I can call." Reni was laughing as he said it and Mycroft gave a low chuckle and Molly let out a giggle.

He grabbed Molly's hand and ushered her away from Mycroft. He stood in the middle of the room next to a gorgeous grand piano. "Excuse, I would like to thank you all for taking part in my little party. I feel opening night was a success. But there is also another reason to celebrate. I have been re-united with my Goddaughter Molly. Now, I'm hoping with a little pressure from papa Reni she will play for us."

"Oh, no Reni, I can't. It's been too long."

"Oh, no please, how about we play together. Do you remember the song I taught you? The one we play together?" She shook her head and he grabbed her hand and placed her at the right side of the piano keys. Together they played the duet and she lost herself in the moment. She hadn't realized how much she missed him and playing.

As they played Mycroft looked on with awe and pride that this was his date playing with the great Bianchi. He took a deep breath as he came to the realization that he never wanted to live without this woman. He had to concede defeat, he had given into emotions and he could honestly say he was never happier to be defeated. She truly had come out of nowhere. She had penetrated his defenses and stolen a heart he claimed to not have.

He watched as they played their duet. She was breath-taking. The confidence and happiness she contained made her radiant. His eyes took her in and his body was beginning to react to the sight of her. She was breathtaking, kind, dependable, trustworthy and she was his. Not to mention the fact that she had put Sherlock in his place, which was not an easy task in itself. They had been an official couple for less than a week, but he had been in love with her for months. At this very moment he had made up his mind, he was going to make Molly, Mrs. Mycroft Holmes. How odd that after all these years he wanted nothing more than a domestic life with Molly. She was already his best friend, now he wanted to make her his wife. He hoped she would feel the same way and say yes.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

On the way home it was silent in the car. He reached over and entwined their hands together. Mycroft glanced at her and she was watching the snow coming down. She was smiling like a delighted little child. He reached up and touched a button and she turned to watch a dark privacy screen go up between them and the driver.

She looked over at Mycroft and they just observed each other for a few moments. "Did you enjoy yourself my dear?"

"It was a perfect night! Thank you for such a lovely evening."

"You are most welcome my dear. Seeing you happy makes me very happy indeed. So, just when were you going to tell me you played?"

"Oh, I wanted to keep a few surprises up my sleeves." She gave a playful smile and he leaned over and gently kissed her lips. She smiled again as he pulled away.

"I will never grow tired of that." She said in a low voice.

"Nor shall I." he cleared his throat a little and continued. "You play very well. Did your mother instruct you?"

"She did to an extent, but for several years Reni taught me. I had forgotten how much I love to play. It was fun to see Reni again and play with him. He's made me promise to come visit him every week for tea and piano time."

"I will arrange to have a piano moved into our home. I would love to hear you play more and eventually teach our children." She squeezed his hand." Mycroft took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Molly, I have something to ask you."

"What is it Mycroft?" They were so wrapped up in each other that they hadn't noticed the car had slowed down due to an accident up ahead. They were only aware of each other until Molly gave a small yelp. Mycroft turned just in time to see a rider on a motorcycle pull up to his window and attach an object to it and then speed off. His heart stopped and he threw himself on top of Molly. He heard her yell, heard the explosion and then there was nothing. Everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 10 Heartbreak and Joy

Molly's head felt like it was going to explode. She could hear a beeping noise and people talking, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She became aware of someone holding her hand. She tried to open her mouth to speak but she couldn't. She was so tired. She felt someone squeeze her hand and then she heard a voice calling her name. She moved her head a little and again she heard someone calling her name.

"Mycroft?" she barely got the name out.

"No, Molly, it's John. Honey wake up, open your eyes!" She tried to open her eyes again, but the pain from the bright light and noises made her shut them again. She could feel tears running down her face. Her heart rate was flying and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Everyone out!" She heard Sherlock's voice demand followed by the sound of people leaving the room.

"Molly, its John. I need you to breathe. Come on I need you to breathe." She struggled to take a breath, but she was able to finally take a shallow one.

"That's a good girl, now take another one. You have to calm down. It's just me, you and Sherlock now. Calm down and take another breath." She did as he requested and after a few minutes she finally opened her eyes. It took a while for her focus to settle. She laid eyes on John who was still sitting next to her and holding her hand. Finally she looked at Sherlock who was standing at the foot of her bed. His face which normally shows no emotion was painted with concern and worry.

"What happened?" She asked John.

"The car you were in was bombed. You were knocked unconscious. You are at Bart's."

"A bomb? Why can't I remember?" She looked around in confusion.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Sherlock asked with a soft voice.

"I remember seeing my godfather and then dancing with Mycroft. Oh my God where is Mycroft?" Her grip on John's hand tightened. She looked from John and Sherlock. John looked at Sherlock.

"What is it? What are you not telling me?" The sound of her heart rate monitor was speeding up. The look on Sherlock's face made her sob out loud.

"NO! Don't you dare tell me he's dead! Don't you dare…" Molly suddenly felt the room spinning. She was sobbing uncontrollably. John quickly got up and ran for the nurse. A few seconds later Sherlock watched as the nurses came in and administered a sedative into her IV.

"Shhh, Molly calm down." John ran a hand over her head and comforted her. Finally her sobs subsided.

"Mycroft, Mycroft…" she said in a groggy voice before she slipped under into sleep.

John and Sherlock watched her for a few moments. John stood and walked over to Sherlock.

"Someone has to tell her when she wakes up." Sherlock nodded in agreement.

"I will tell her." John put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"I'm going to get some coffee. I will be back shortly." With that John went out of the door. When Sherlock heard the door shut behind him he went over and sat down next to Molly. He reached out and took her hand in his. He didn't say anything, but just held her hand and watched her face.

Hours later Molly started to wake up from her sleep. John sat in the corner and sat up a little straighter.

"Shall I go?" John asked Sherlock. Sherlock shook his head, so John sat back in his chair and waited.

Molly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few moments. She then turned her face and looked into Sherlock's face. "He's dead isn't he?"

"Molly," Sherlock tightened his grip and leaned forward. "Molly, I'm sorry."

She let out a sob. Her entire body shook with pain. "No, no he can't be dead! He can't be gone. Sherlock, please tell me he's ok. No, he's ok. He has to be."

She clutched Sherlock's hand with both of hers. He couldn't look her in the eye. He glanced down at their hands. "Molly, Mycroft didn't make it. He died late last night while in surgery."

She looked at Sherlock and her eyes glazed over. She closed her eyes and fell back in the bed and let out a loud cry. Sherlock sat motionless and John had tears in his eyes. She cried for hours. She was inconsolable, but John and Sherlock never left her side. After her tears stopped she just lay in the bed and stared at the wall in front of her. John had asked her several times if she needed anything, but she didn't even acknowledge him.

Sherlock refused to leave her, opting to spend the night on the sofa next to her bed. John went home for the night to let Mrs. H know Molly was awake. He had informed Sherlock he would return in the morning.

Morning came and Molly woke to find Sherlock awake already and apparently in his mind palace.

"Sherlock," she whispered. He immediately opened his eyes, stood and walked over to her.

"May I have some water?"

"Of course." He turned and poured her a glass of cool water and placed it in her hands.

"I keep hoping I will wake up and find this has all been a nightmare." She said sipping her water. Sherlock gave her a sympathetic look.

"Sherlock, I loved him so very much. What will I do without him?" She couldn't help but let a few tears escape.

"Molly, we are here for you. We will help you through this." He reached out and squeezed her hand.

"I can't bring myself to believe he's gone. He's Mycroft Holmes for God's sake! He is supposed to be indestructible." She was letting anger seep into her heart. She was hurt and mad. She was mad at life for taking him from her. She had finally found the man she truly loved and after one week he was gone. She felt cheated and she ached so badly on the inside it was almost impossible to breathe.

"I'm so very tired." She handed the cup back to Sherlock and turned over in her bed. She barely spoke another word the rest of the day. Some of her friends from work came by to see her, but she wouldn't speak with them. Both John and Sherlock tried to get her to eat, but she refused. Unfortunately the next day was about the same. Molly was sinking into a deep depression and John and Sherlock realized they had to do something.

John was sitting on the nearby sofa reading while Molly slept. Sherlock quietly entered and handed John a cup of tea.

"Ah, thanks!" John reached out for the cup.

"Any change?" Sherlock asked looking over at a sleeping Molly.

"No, she still won't eat and she has said only a hand full of words to me today. The doctors say she could be released as early as tomorrow. I'm worried about her Sherlock; I don't think it will be a good idea for her to be alone right now."

"I agree, that's why she is coming back to Baker Street with us. She can take my room and I will take the sofa."

"Considering the circumstances I think that is the wisest decision." He stood and stretched his back from sitting so long.

"I don't look forward to today. Discussing Mycroft's funeral with her will be difficult."

"I've made all the arrangements. We need to find out if the doctors will release her to attend the funeral. John, her mind is not clear at the moment, it is imperative that one of us be with her at all times." Sherlock walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down. He went into his mind palace and waited for Molly to wake.

Later that day Sherlock discussed the funeral arrangements for Mycroft. Molly showed no emotion and said not a word. A few hours later the doctor informed them that she would be released the following morning and she would be able to attend the ceremony.

"Part of me knows I need to be there, but the other part of me doesn't want to go." She spoke for the first time that day. Both Sherlock and John looked at each other.

"If I go then it will be real. He will really be dead. If I don't go this won't become a reality."

"Molly, both John and I will be there with you. As we have said before you will not be alone. Afterwards you will be returning home with John and me. You will be staying at Baker Street indefinitely."

Molly looked up with a shocked face. "I can't stay with you. I have a home, oh God! All my stuff is at My…" she couldn't finish her sentence. She closed her eyes and took an unsteady breath.

"Don't worry; we can get your things. I will have your clothes and a few items brought over. Whatever you are lacking we will take care of as needed." John said sitting down on the end of her bed.

"Thank you! I don't think I can go back there right now. It, it was to be our home. We planned to fill it with happiness and children."

"Well Molly, it's your home now, but you can figure out what to do with it later." Sherlock said leaning forward in his chair.

"What do you mean it's mine?"

"Mycroft left it to you; actually he left everything to you." Sherlock watched the shocked look on her face.

"Why, why would he do that? When did he do that? We weren't together that long. I don't understand!"

"Molly, when we figured out he was the primary target he updated his will that afternoon. He also ensured you would have a security detail if anything happened to him. There have been two men by your door the entire time you have been here." Sherlock explained.

"Quiet simply Mycroft left everything to you because he loved you and wanted to make sure you were protected and well taken care of." John said in a soft voice.

"Yes, my brother loved you very much Molly. Please understand that everything he did he did out of love for you and to protect you."

"I, I need some time to take all this in. I need to be alone for a while."

"Ah, well as much as we would like to oblige your request one of us will have to stay with you. " Sherlock explained. She was about to argue with him, but he cut her off.

"I will have a seat over here in the corner and will not speak a word unless you ask me a question. Take the time you need to think." With that he proceeded to drag a chair in the corner, flopped down and into his mind palace he went. John gave a smile at Molly and left the room.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Less than 24 hours later Molly found herself sitting between Sherlock and John at a graveside in Kensal Green Cemetery. Both kept watch over her as she stared at the coffin. How odd she thought she would sob and be inconsolable, but here she sat completely numb and angry. She looked around at all the dignitaries, politicians and upper crust in attendance.

"Why are you here?" She wanted to shout at all of them. You didn't know him; none of you really knew him at all. But she did. She could still feel his touch. She remembered his laugh and the way he held her and kissed her. She knew the real Mycroft Holmes! She looked over at his grieving parents and her heart broke all over again at the sight of them. She closed her eyes and wished she was lying next to him, wrapped safely in his arms. When it was over she watched as the people slowly left. She began to shake as his parents made their way over to them.

"You must be Molly," his mother said embracing her. "Thank you for loving my son so much! Thank you for teaching him that it was alright to love and be loved. I only, I only wish..." His mother broke down in tears and Molly was shaking uncontrollably. Sherlock wrapped an protective arm around his mother and helped her walk towards the waiting car. John stood with Molly at the grave.

"John, could I please have a moment?" He nodded and stepped away and stood waiting by the car.

She stared at the marker that simply read…

Thomas Mycroft Holmes

1971 – 2016

"Mycroft, it's not fair! We just found each other!" She whispered through her tears. She could feel her legs getting week. "You said you would always come back to me."

Her legs gave way and she fell on her knees. "Please come back to me."

John and Sherlock both ran to her side. They helped her up and placed her in the car. Once back at Baker Street John settled her in and gave her something to help her rest. Both he and Sherlock knew Molly had a long road ahead of her. John came out of Sherlock's bedroom and quietly closed the door as to not disturb Molly. He came over and sat down in his chair.

"I'm very worried about her. She's not doing well at all." John said looking across at Sherlock.

"She needs time John. She needs time to grieve. Until then we will keep an eye on her."

"Have you found out anything else about the bomber?"

"We know that Addison Greenberg was behind it. While she has confessed to the other bombings, she has made no indication as to who her accomplice was in Mycroft's bombing. Don't worry; I will not rest until I found them." Sherlock picked up his violin and picked at the strings lightly.

"I still find it hard to believe that Mycroft and Molly were together. I never thought Mycroft had it in him." John said picking up the paper on the table in front of him.

"My brother was a very complex man, but deep down we all have hearts and emotions. We were just better at hiding it than the others. I'm glad Mycroft was able to experience what he did with Molly before, well before this happened."

"What about you? Are you doing ok?" John asked.

"No need to concern yourself with me. Focus your attention on Molly for the time being." Sherlock sat his violin down and walked into the kitchen and sat down at his microscope.

Days turned into a few weeks. Molly felt like she was in a daze most days. She fell into a quiet routine and kept to herself at Baker Street. She still couldn't bring herself to return to work. Mike said he would make sure her job was there when she decided to come back. She honestly didn't know if she ever wanted to go back. There were days she just wanted to lay down and not wake up. At least the pain would end. John and Sherlock had been true to their word. She was never left alone. If they had to be out on a case they always made sure Mrs. Hudson was there to stay with her.

Two months later she got word that the lease on her flat was up. She had to make a decision as to keep it or not. She also needed to make a decision about Mycroft's home. She knew she couldn't go back there. She couldn't be in the house where she could still feel him, smell him and be reminded constantly of him. She would have to make a decision soon.

She felt tired all the time and suffered from headaches. She knew she wasn't taking good care of herself but she couldn't bring herself to care. The next day she had her final doctor's visit. She really didn't want to go but John was there to make sure she went. He accompanied her to the office and waited for her in the waiting room. After telling the doctor her symptoms, he observed her for a moment. "Molly, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

His question completely caught her off guard. She really hadn't thought about missing her cycle. She assumed it was stress and nothing more. "It was two weeks before the accident."

"I see, let's have you do a urine test and a blood test." The doctor said walking out the door to fetch the nurse. Less than twenty minutes later her entire world turned around.

"Well, Dr. Hooper you are pregnant. We will go ahead and do the blood test to confirm and we should have those results in a day or two. In the meantime I'm going to prescribe you some pre-natal vitamins." With that he tore off the slip for the prescription and left the room.

Molly sat there in shock. "I'm pregnant with Mycroft's baby."

Her hands touched her stomach and she smiled. She started to cry, but this time they were tears of bitter sweet joy. She would have a part of him for the rest of her life. She was going to have Mycroft Holmes' child.

Walking out of the appointment she couldn't help but smile. John gave her a glance and asked if she was feeling ok.

"For the first time in two months, I'm feeling like I want to live again." She said walking with him out onto the street. He reached out and hailed a cab. After they were inside the cab he observed her again.

"What did the doctor say?"

"John, I'm pregnant."

"What! You're pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm going to have Mycroft's child!" She smiled brightly but then her smile slowly faded.

"What is it Molly?" He said reaching for her hand.

"It's just, well part of me is so happy that I have this little piece of Mycroft inside of me, but another part of me aches that he is not here to see this. I feel a little guilty for my happiness."

"Molly, don't you dare! Don't you dare feel guilty? We both know Mycroft loved you and he would want you to be happy over this little life growing inside you. He would want you to move on and make the best life for you and his child."

"Yes, I know you are right John. It's just bittersweet."

"I know. Well, then let's get you home and tell Sherlock. Are you hungry?"

"Starved!"

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Once Sherlock arrived back at the flat later that evening Molly and John informed him of the news. He didn't say anything at first. He just stood staring at Molly. John was a little taken back by his lack of response.

"Bloody hell Sherlock, say something at least!" John bellowed at him.

"Congratulations Molly." He walked over to Molly and slowly kissed her on the cheek. He turned, grabbed his coat and left. John and Molly just stood there looking at each other with confused looks.

Early the next morning John heard noises downstairs in the sitting room. He made his way down to find Sherlock dressed and moving about.

"When did you come home?" John asked with a yawn.

"I've been back for about four hours. I have to leave again. I'm heading to Sherrinford today." He said picking up his violin and placing it in its travel bag.

"Ah, yes it is Thursday isn't it. Hey, why did you act so strange last night when Molly told you about the baby?"

Sherlock went deathly still. He turned to John and swallowed hard. "John, even with everything that has happened I still love Molly, I will always love her. It has been a very thin line to walk now that Mycroft is gone. I in no way want to dishonor Molly or Mycroft's memory. I realize now she will never love me the way she does Mycroft. John… I cannot talk about this anymore. I hope you understand."

John watched as he picked up the case and shrugged on his coat. "If you will excuse me I have a helo to catch. See you later tonight."

"Right," was John's only reply.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Sherlock arrived on Sherrinford a little after 1 o'clock. He grabbed his case and made his way inside the facility. After passing through security he made his way to a large, well-furnished room. He walked in and laid his case down on table. He eyed the occupant of the room and then walked over to the window and peered out and spoke. "We have to move our timeline up. It's imperative we find the bomber link now."

Sherlock looked down at the questioning face looking back up at him.

"Mycroft, you are going to be a father in a few months. I'm pretty sure you don't want to miss the birth of your child. So we need to find Greenberg's partner and finish this."

"Molly is pregnant?" Mycroft slowly rose to his feet.

"Yes, now we have work to do." Sherlock took off his coat, grabbed his case and pulled out some files.

"Let's work on getting you home to Molly and your baby." Sherlock said laying out the files in front of them.

"She will never forgive me Sherlock. She will not understand that I did this to keep her safe."

"Yes, she will be angry and hurt, but she loves you and she is an intelligent woman. She will come to realize you did this to eliminate the threat on her life and in doing so you are also protecting your child. Give her time, she will come around."

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for your help in all this." Sherlock looked up at Mycroft in complete shock. In all the years they had known each other Mycroft had never said thank you.

"You're welcome Mycroft."


	11. Chapter 11 This Is What Love Is

Chapter 11

This Is What Love Is

Weeks past and both Mycroft and Molly suffered in different ways. Mycroft found he was desperate to get to her and would dream of her on the rare nights he could sleep. He had to exercise every ounce of self-control to not just leave Sherrinford and go to her. He knew that once he revealed himself things would never be the same. He felt he had already lost her, that there would be no forgiveness for him. He knew her love would turn to hate once she found out what he and Sherlock had done. He had no doubt that he would forever love her and would worship the ground she walked on for the rest of his life. For someone like Mycroft this was a startling self-discovery that he could feel this way about another human being.

As for Molly, she was happy and sad at the same time. One half of her heart still ached for Mycroft and his love. She had no doubt that he had loved her. The Holmes boys had verbally declared their lack of a heart and emotions attached to said organ, but she knew better. She knew Sherlock loved his friends, why else would he have taken a swan dive off the top of Bart's. She also knew she had found Mycroft's heart and that it had belonged to her and her alone. The other half of Molly's hurting heart was filled with joy. There was a life growing inside her. It was a child made out of the brief love they had shared.

Sherlock and John had insisted she stay at Baker Street until further notice. At first she had objected, but Sherlock wouldn't listen. He was adamant she would remain at Baker Street indefinitely.

"Molly, there is still a person running around out there responsible for Mycroft. Do you really think once your child becomes common knowledge that the person behind this attack won't come back to end Mycroft's child's life? No, you will stay here. No more arguing, it is decided."

"Sherlock is right Molly," she looked from Sherlock to John. "You are safer here and we can also help when it's time for the child to be born."

"Fine!" Molly snapped and went back into Sherlock's adopted bedroom and slammed the door shut. She sat on the edge of the bed and the tears fell.

"Mycroft…Mycroft, you said you would always come back to me. I, we need you here. Why?" She fell into her pillow to muffle the sobs of her pain.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Three more weeks went by, both Sherlock and Mycroft worked secretly to find the missing bomber. Addison Greenberg had been no help in finding her willing accomplice. Every week Sherlock would fly to Sherrinford under the guise of visiting his sister, but instead he was secretly plotting with Mycroft. They would review footage of all the bombing and read through hundreds of pages of paperwork. Both would brainstorm and try to find who Greenberg was tied to. On one of these visits Mycroft was reading through some new notes while Sherlock walked through his mind palace. Mycroft was slightly startled when Sherlock abruptly stood and stared out the window at the sea below.

"Mycroft, what caused you to find your heart?"

"Sherlock, I do not have the patience…" he stopped when he saw the look on his brothers face. Something had clicked and he knew Sherlock was onto something.

"What would make the Ice Man, thaw and pursue a woman? Hmm? What would make you suddenly acknowledge you had a heart?" Sherlock asked looking at him intently.

"Molly, she made all that possible." Mycroft said looking away from his brother's gaze.

"Yes, the love of a woman thawed your heart. That love has forced you to do things you never thought you would be capable of. Why?"

"Because I love Molly and I would do anything for her!" Mycroft said standing and meeting his brother's gaze again.

"If such a love thawed your cold, old heart what might the promise of love between a man and woman do? Could it cause a man to kill for a woman who has promised him love?" Sherlock started to pace back and forth.

"We have checked her finances and she has made no large deposits or withdrawals in the last four years since she arrived in America." Mycroft said as he watched Sherlock pace.

"Exactly, so if money didn't cause the accomplice to bomb your car then what else would? Sex or the promise of love."

"Or both! You need to get a hold of Anthea." Mycroft said urgently.

Sherlock fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Anthea. It took two rings and she answered.

"Anthea, I need your help. Can you please look into the unit information for Greenberg. Can you see if anyone else is missing from that unit or base from around the same timeframe as Addison Greenberg. Anthea, this is urgent, please drop everything and send it over to me." Sherlock listened as she agreed and hung up.

Almost an hour later his phone dinged with a message from Anthea. He grabbed his laptop and opened the attachment she had sent. Mycroft leaned over his shoulder and read. There were five names on the list.

"We need to see the files for all five of these names." Sherlock said.

"No, only four! Look at the eyes of number three." Mycroft pointed.

"Ah, yes, drug addict, definitely not up for traveling here and plotting with Greenberg."

Sherlock opened up the other four files and they began to read. One by one they eliminated until they came to the last one.

"First Sargent Timothy Falston, he has a good record and he has been in for almost 16 years. But, he has been missing since one week after Greenberg. They are in the same unit and it appears he was her trainer." Mycroft observed.

"I believe this is our man." Sherlock said scrolling through the pages.

"Sherlock stop!" Sherlock froze. "Go back two pages."

Sherlock did as Mycroft asked and saw the pictures of the tattoos the First Sargent had.

"Zoom in on the one of the wrist." Mycroft said leaning in closer.

"That's him!"

"Are you sure Myc?"

"Do use my full name! Yes, I'm sure. I remember now. I remember when I saw the bomber attach the bomb to the window I saw that symbol. I had forgotten about it until I saw it just now. God, why didn't I remember it earlier!" Mycroft walked off in a huff.

"Mycroft, do be a little more lenient on yourself. You did lay in a coma for two weeks. It's a miracle the blast didn't kill you. It's a wonder you even remember any of it now."

"We have to find this Falston person. We need to find out if he's even still in the country."

Sherlock was already emailing Anthea back and requesting passport records and any financial records under his name.

"More than likely he's still here plotting to get Greenberg out or finish me off." Sherlock said smiling as he saw Anthea's response show up.

"Ah, it appears he is not a thorough as Addison, look." Sherlock said pointing to a bank record for a debit card.

"It appears he is staying at a hotel near her holding facility. Sherlock, if she did this much damage with only four years of training as an explosives expert imagine how much damage he can do when he is the one who trained her. Not to mention he has been a trainer for ten years. A lot of people could be seriously hurt if he sets something off in downtown." Mycroft sat down and allowed his mind to quiet and go over all the new information.

"After being so careful, whey mess up with that one charge for the hotel?" Mycroft asked still sitting with his eyes closed.

"A deliberate bread crumb?"

"Hmm," was the only response Mycroft provided to Sherlock's question. After another hour of silence Mycroft got up and put his jacket on.

"It's time I leave this island and head to London. You will take care of the Falston issue. I'm going to see Addison Greenberg. I think it's time I came back from the grave and rattled her cage a little."

"Very well," Sherlock said gathering his things.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Addison Greenberg had been in solitaire confinement since she had entered the prison. She was more than a little shocked when they told her she had a visitor. She walked with the guards, but panic sat in when she was walked past the normal visitor's area and led down a rather long corridor. She fought to hide her nervousness as they stopped in front of a large door. The door opened and she was ushered inside. She was cuffed to the chair and her heart stopped when one of the guards reached up and disconnected the security camera. Many scenarios ran through her mind, but the one thing she didn't count on was the door opening and Mycroft Holmes walking through it.

"Hello Miss Greenberg." He said in a cold, detached voice.

"You…you're supposed to be dead!" She screeched out.

"Oh, I very nearly was, but as you can see I'm most resilient. So, let's have a little chat shall we." He sat down across from her and just observed her for a few moments.

"You know once my partner finds out your still alive they won't stop until they succeed." She smiled at him.

"Oh, you mean First Sargent Falston? Oh, I dare say he will not be hurting anyone…anytime soon." Mycroft felt his phone vibrate and he calmly took it out and observed his screen.

"What have you done to him?" She asked jerking her arms forward and wincing when the cuffs cut into her wrists.

"Oh, I've done absolutely nothing to him. My brother is on his way to the hotel as we speak."

He looked up from his phone and saw her smirk again and she relaxed back into the chair.

"Is he now?" her smiled broadened.

"Oh, don't fear, we know the room was rigged. Our team has already been in the room and taken care of all the explosives. No Sherlock is heading there to gather up anything left behind by Falston. I must commend you on leaving the one breadcrumb you knew my brother would find."

Her smile faded a little. "Tim is to smart, he won't let you or your brother catch him."

"Ah, well you are right about that, but unfortunately he couldn't escape a snipers bullet. It appears he was shot leaving the hotel a little over two hours ago. No, as I said the First Sargent won't be hurting anyone again. It's a little hard to do so when you have a bullet in your brain." He watched as she sunk further back into the chair. She started to shake and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"I will not rest until you are dead. You think having me here will stop me. What a laugh!"

"Miss Greenberg, have you ever heard of a little place called Sherrinford?" He asked getting up and glancing down at his phone again. She did not reply, but simply stared at him.

"It's our most secure facility for people such as you. You will be sent there and you will never leave. You will never have contact with the outside world again, nor will you have any contact with the other prisoners. Once you are there believe me I will never give you another thought." He put his phone back in his pocket.

"You can't do that, I have rights!"

"Actually no, you don't. Miss Greenberg you went after the British Government and believe me when I say no one will have a single objection to my course of action when it comes to you. You will be made ready and leave for Sherrinford in the next few hours. Do say goodbye to London as you leave, for you will never see it again."

With that Mycroft left the room and never looked back. A few hours later he was sitting in his office. Sherlock entered and closed the door behind him.

"Well, I guess it's over with." Sherlock said plopping down in one of the available chairs.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Mycroft took a deep breath.

"Oh, come on Mycroft, you should be overjoyed this fiasco is behind you now."

"I am Sherlock; it's just, well…"

"Molly…" Sherlock finished the sentence for him. "Look Mycroft, that woman loves you! Why in God's name she does I will never understand, but the fact remains she does love you. She is going to be angry and hurt, but I honestly believe once she has had time to process it all she will forgive you and take your sorry excuse for a human being back!"

"Sherlock, I'm concerned about telling her. She is right at three months and I'm afraid the shock of all this will harm her and the baby. If something happened to them I..." Mycroft got up and walked around his office.

"Mycroft, God only knows why I'm offering this but I have a plan…"

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

It had been a very long day at work and Molly was very tired. She opened the door to 221b and stopped in complete shock. There stood her OB.

"Dr. Riverton, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, Molly, I know this is a little unorthodox, but I was requested to come." He said looking a little uneasy.

"By whom?" Molly asked in complete confusion.

"By me." She turned and saw Sherlock walking in from the kitchen.

"Sherlock, you are scaring me, what's going on?" She watched as he walked towards her and took her bag and coat and laid them on the sofa.

"Molly, I think it would be a good idea for you to sit down." She said nothing but nodded as she slipped into John's chair.

"What is going on Sherlock?" She couldn't hide the desperation in her voice.

"I have something to tell you. We have found the additional bomber and he has been eliminated. Addison Greenberg is being sent to Sherrinford. It's over Molly."

He watched as she took a deep breath and her face relaxed.

"Molly, there is more I need to tell you, but first I need you to promise me something." Sherlock said as he sat down in his chair opposite her.

"Ok, what do you need?"

"I need you to remember to breath and no matter what please remember that everything Mycroft did he did because he loves you and that child." Sherlock said pointing at her little swollen tummy.

"Sherlock, you know Mycroft didn't know about the baby before he died."

"No, but I found out the day after you did." She went completely still. That voice rocked her to the core. She closed her eyes and began to shake. A few seconds later she felt someone take her hands in theirs. She took a shaky breath and opened her eyes. There knelt Mycroft on his knees in front of her. He smiled and she could almost fall into his blue eyes.

"Oh my God!" She muttered and continued to shake.

"Molly, are you alright?" Dr. Riverton asked hesitatingly. She simply nodded her head while looking down at Mycroft's hands entwined with her own. She never thought she would have this chance again. She felt her heart begin to race and her breathing was becoming quicker. She wanted to smile at the man she loved, but all the pain from the last few months came rushing back over her. He had left her and in her eyes there was no excuse. She heard Sherlock's words from just a few minutes ago, but she could feel the hurt and anger bubbling up. How could he put her through this!

Mycroft watched as several emotions passed over her face. When he saw the anger in her eyes his heart stopped. "Molly, please…"

"NO!" She said pulling her hands out of his.

"No, do you have any idea what you have put me through?" She managed to stand and move away from him

"Molly, please darling." Mycroft got off his knees and reached for her.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She backed away from his hands. Mycroft's hurt face was almost too much for her to bear.

"Molly, please give Mycroft the benefit of the doubt. He did what he did to protect you."

"Oh, God and you knew didn't you? All this time you knew!" She could feel her heart racing and she leaned up against the wall. Sherlock and Mycroft took a tentative step towards her.

"Don't you dare come any closer to me! I can't believe you would put me through this Mycroft Holmes! I would expect something like this from Sherlock, but not from you. How could you let me suffer thinking I had lost you for good."

"Molly," her head jerked up at the sound of his voice. His voice was cracked with pain, something she had never heard before. "Molly, I love you, I did this to protect you. I knew if Greenberg found out I had survived the attack they would keep trying until one or both of us were dead! I couldn't risk losing you that way!"

"I can't, I can't do this! I don't want to see you ever again Mycroft Holmes." She turned and walked to her room slamming the door behind her. Sherlock watched his brother sit down in John's chair and revert into himself. For several hours he sat there waiting to see if she would come back out and at least talk to him. When it became clear she meant what she had said he left in complete defeat. Sherlock had never seen his brother like this. Yes, when Molly had rejected Sherlock months ago, Sherlock had felt something he assumed was heartache, but this was something on an entirely different level. Mycroft was lost and he feared he would remain lost without Molly in his life. For the first time in his life Sherlock hurt for his brother.

Molly cried for hours, the pain was so much she felt like she couldn't breathe at times. How, how in the hell could Mycroft do this to her. He had left her to deal with the pain of his death and losing their love. Had he known how much she suffered, had he realized she had come close to taking her own life before she found out about the precious life she was carrying. How could she ever look at him again. She was angry and she wanted nothing more than to cry and scream herself into exhaustion.

It was a little after 2am when Molly finally came out of her room and headed into the kitchen. Sherlock watched as she made her way into the kitchen and poured herself some milk. She sipped it and leaned against the counter. Once she had completed it she placed it in the sink and walked to the sitting room.

"Alright Sherlock, let's hear your side of it." She pulled her feet up under her and made herself comfortable in John's chair. He observed her swollen eyes and red face.

"When you were both attacked you were taken to the same hospital. You were in bad shape, but Mycroft, well they really didn't think he was going to make it. He had a lot of trauma to his back and head from where he shielded you." Molly felt her heart stop. In the last few hours she had let her anger guide her thoughts. Not once had she reminded herself that Mycroft had indeed saved her life that night. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and motioned for Sherlock to continue.

"When I saw how bad Mycroft was I knew I had to make a decision, one I knew Mycroft would have agreed to. There was a person responsible still out there waiting to find out if they had been successful or not. So I decided if he lived through the surgery that night I would have him moved early the next morning and have it announced that he had died in surgery." Sherlock observed Molly's face as the tears started to come from her already swollen eyes.

"Molly, it was the only way I knew to protect both him and you. He was in a coma for two weeks after that. We wondered if he would ever recover, but then he woke up. As soon as he was able I had him moved to a room at Sherrinford. It was the best place to keep our secret and he would still have access to his network. A couple of weeks into his recovery we began working on finding the other bomber. You know the rest of the story."

"I don't know if I can ever forgive you or him." She said barely above a pained whisper.

"Molly, if you are going to place your wrath on anyone, let it be on me." Her head shot up and she gave him a shocked look.

"This was my plan and my own doing. I thought I did the right thing considering the circumstances. Molly, Mycroft loves you and I fear he will not recover from losing you. I can live with the knowledge you will never forgive me and I can even bear your wrath, but Mycroft has suffered as well Molly. He was in pain everyday he was away from you, and that only doubled when I had to inform him of the pregnancy." Sherlock shifted in his seat a little. All this talk of emotions was not really his thing, but there were things that needed to be said.

"Molly, he almost died protecting you. If that isn't love, I don't know what is. Surely that counts for something!" Their eyes connected and she nodded her head. He watched as she left the room and retreated back to her bedroom.

"Molly Hooper, you have the love of not one but two Holmes men and I vow I will do whatever I have to too protect both you and Mycroft even if it means you will hate me for it." He said in a low voice as he eyed her door.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Mycroft had not slept all night. He had drunk half a bottle of scotch and let his mind spin with the images of Molly. He would never feel her skin again or her lips. He knew he had lost her for good; she couldn't forgive him for this. Sometime in the night he left the scotch bottle and glass in the study and made his way to upstairs. He couldn't bring himself to sleep in their bed, so he opted for one of the guest rooms. Hours of lying there he remembered nothing but the feel of her body under his, the way she moaned when he kissed her and the way her voice sounded when she told him she loved him. For the first time in his adult life Mycroft Holmes cried. Hours later he had fallen into an exhausted sleep only to be woke by his phone going off.

He grabbed it off the side table and let his eyes adjust to the screen. His heart stopped as he read the text.

I'm downstairs, let me in. We need to talk!" - Molly

His heart began to race and he quickly made his way downstairs. Opening the door he saw an equally exhausted Molly. They took one look at each other and she stepped towards him. He let her inside and closed the door behind them. She kept her back to him.

"Mycroft Holmes don't you ever do something like this to us again! I warn you now I will not forgive this a second time." He actually felt his heart stop. She turned and looked at him.

"We are about to have a child and I expect you to be there for all of this." She said pointing at her little swollen tummy. She gasped as she watched Mycroft fall to his knees in front of her. He placed a hand on her stomach and tenderly rubbed little circles over it. Molly had seen tenderness from him before but never like this. The look on his face was one of pure awe and love as he leaned in and kissed her tummy. At that point she let go of her emotions again and allowed her tears to fall.

"Molly, I love you and I love our child. I don't know what kind of father I will be, but I want to try. If you will have me." She observed him for a moment and stepped back. She held out her hand and helped him stand. She led him upstairs to their room. They said not a word as they simply crawled into the bed and wrapped their arms around each other.

"I love you too Mycroft." She whispered and within minutes both were asleep.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

The next morning he awoke and smiled as he looked down on her sleeping face. He slid his hand over her tummy and took a deep breath. He thanked a God he didn't believe in that he hadn't lost her. He slowly untangled himself from her and went over to his dressing table. He pulled open a drawer, removed a small velvet box and walked back over to the bed. He wrapped himself back around her and she snuggled back into him not quite waking from her sleep. He removed the ring from the box and slid it on her left ring finger, kissed the top of her head and went back to sleep.

A few hours later he found himself being awoken to tiny little kisses and he actually laughed out loud.

"Molly, stop it that tickles!" He said still laughing slightly.

"Oh, so the Ice Man has a weakness!" He opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"Yes, my weakness is a pretty pair of brown eyes that belong to a certain pathologist!"

"Hmmm, would you like to tell me where this came from?" She asked holding up her left hand and admiring the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen.

"I'm not letting either one of you get away." He said with a devilish grin and Molly squeaked as he rolled her over on her back being very careful with her stomach.

"Molly," he said half plea, half in pain.

"Shhh," she said into his ear and wrapped herself around him. No more words were said. He made love to the woman he loved, the woman he would have for his wife and the mother of his unborn child. Never would he ever take anything for granted any more. After both were spent and lying in each other's arms he finally realized he was no longer lonely, for the first time in his life Mycroft Holmes knew what it meant to be happy.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Two months later on a warm spring evening Mycroft held his breath as he watched Molly walk towards him. She was dressed in a vintage cream colored dress that flowed softly over her growing tummy and billowed out around her ankles. She carried a simple gathering of lavender flowers and the most radiant smile. She was quite simply the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. He didn't give a damn that he was grinning broadly for all to see. The old Mycroft was dead and buried, the new Mycroft was determined to live and love his life with Molly and their little family.

Molly took in the sight of her groom and gasped at how handsome he looked. His morning suit was impeccable but his smile was what was making Molly weak in the knees. As she took the last few steps towards him she reflected on how much they had been through and how much they had both grown in the last year. If someone had told her two years ago she would be standing her about to marry Mycroft Holmes she would have thought them crazy. But here she was staring into Mycroft's eyes and feeling complete love.

The ceremony was short and the guest list was under twenty-five. The reception was in the middle of a rose garden and it was lovely. Both the bride and groom couldn't keep their eyes off one another. After several slow songs of holding Molly in his arms, he grumbled as he reluctantly allowed Sherlock to cut in.

"Ok, sister mine lets show the old man how to properly waltz." He said wrapping an arm around her.

"Sherlock, do keep in mind I am almost six months pregnant. I don't move as good as I used to."

"Oh, don't worry, I have you." Sherlock looked over and smirked at a sulking Mycroft.

"Just look at what you have done to him!" Sherlock whirled her around to observe her loving husband.

"What, made him into a human being?" She giggled as she observed the disdain on Sherlock's face.

"Yes, humannnnn. How boring he is now!"

"Sherlock, stop being a horse's ass and dance." He looked down at her faking a hurt expression.

"Well, it appears the old boy is rubbing off on you as well. Good lord!" He rolled his eyes and she gave another giggle.

"Ok, that's enough Sherlock," Mycroft said laying a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Oh, Mycroft jealous already!" Sherlock said trying to push his brother's buttons for good measure.

"No, not jealous, I just want to dance with my wife again." He said smiling down at her as she left Sherlock's embrace and came into his waiting arms.

"Go find yourself your own goldfish Sherlock! Believe me when I say, it will undoubetly be the best thing that has ever happened to you." Mycroft said while dancing off with his bride.

"Maybe I will brother mine." He said softly so Mycroft or Molly wouldn't hear him. He gave a deep sigh and left the floor.

"Happy Mrs. Holmes?" Mycroft leaned down and kissed her nose.

"Very happy," she sighed softly and leaned her head on his chest and allowed him to lead her around the floor as if they had been doing it for many years. They were a perfect fit for the other and everyone could see it.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

8 Months Later…

She lay in his arms content from their lovemaking. Her hand rested on his chest and his hand warmly covered hers.

"So tell me Mr. Holmes, any regrets?"

"Actually yes my dear." She pulled away from him and looked at him with surprise. He gave her that smile he always had when he was up so something.

"Mycroft Holmes, if you do not elaborate on that statement this instant…"

He grabbed her and she laughed as he rolled her over onto her back. He covered her and kissed her passionately. Leaning back an inch from her lips he said, "I regret that I didn't meet you earlier."

"God I love you Mycroft."

"And I love you too." He was just about to kiss her again when a cry from the monitor pierced the air.

"I believe our son is already objecting to us having displays of affection." Mycroft said dropping his head to her chest in defeat.

"Hmm, sounds like his father!"

"Yes, he does sound rather intelligent and powerful doesn't he?" Mycroft laughed as he slipped out of the bed.

"Oh, you…" She said as she tossed a pillow after him and giggled as he walked out of the door. She pushed herself up in bed and smiled as he walked through the door carrying baby Alexander.

"Oh, here is mummy. Yes, she is ready to feed you your midnight snack my little son. Here we go." He said in a tender voice as he handed him off to Molly.

He watched as Alex latched on and suckled. Molly glanced up at Mycroft and smiled. Mycroft slowly crawled in bed and kissed the top of his sons head and then leaned up and kissed Molly's lips. He lay back on his back and pondered upon the last couple of years. He thought back on the man he had been when he had first spoke with Molly. He was broken, hurting, lonely and in denial. Now he was happy, content and ready to live life with his new little family. Only one thing could have brought this drastic change about, only one thing could have thawed the Ice Man and that thing is called LOVE.


End file.
